


Meet,Accept and Merge 初遇，接受，融合

by Paraly



Series: The End of Darkness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: 被黑暗浸染，在子夜重生，伏地魔和波特，两位黑魔王携手堕入深渊，他们说那是救赎。黑夜的尽头不是光明，而是永恒。如果伏地魔融合了魂器，收养了在姨妈家收到虐待的哈利波特……
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: The End of Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673776
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

弃权声明：一切属于罗琳 我只拥有本篇故事。

这篇文已经有了很久的历史，它本身并不成熟，但后面会越来越精彩。

浓重的黑暗夹杂着绝望的气息，好像扼住自己的脖子，又是这样的窒息感，已经是这个月第三次了，明明已经习惯了，可为什么，还会这样的悲伤呢…………

瘦小的男孩靠着发霉的墙壁，泪水悄无声息得沿着指缝滑落，晶莹而透明，却无法在这浓厚的黑暗中反射出一点光亮，真的好想，变强啊……

…… 同样是悄无声息地，一个俊美的男人在狭小的空间现形，嘴角上扬，露出邪魅而不屑的笑，血红的眸里浮现出杀意。

这就是救世主？还真是……

不堪一击。

走近些，看着男孩脸上的泪痕，Voldemort的内心莫名地烦躁起来，精致的面容开始扭曲。这个从出生就成为“救世主”的男孩，这个被巫师界所崇拜的男孩，永远不知道孤儿院的夜晚有多黑，永远不知道撕裂灵魂的感觉有多痛！他有什么资格，在这里哭泣。

于是，在黑暗中，他开口了，邪魅的声线中夹杂着威胁：“harry potter，你是一个巫师，是我杀死了你父母，你，恨我吗？”

“恨？我有资格吗？如此弱小，不堪一击的我，有资格恨吗？”没有惊讶，没有愤怒，没有恐惧……缓缓地，男孩抬起头，那双如枯井般的绿色的眸子让男人怔住了。 问这个问题之前，他考虑过无数可能，他甚至迫不及待地想要看到男孩那双或是恐惧或是愤怒的眼……

“但我确实恨你，我恨你没有把我一同带走，恨你把我留在了这个世界上，却没有给我独自生存能力，甚至是活下去的希望。”

Voldemort眯起眼睛，露出冷酷的玩味“摄魂取念”，他看到了男孩由愤怒反抗到绝望麻木，感受到了与自己相似的童年，一种苦涩从心底升起，浮现在这个被指责不懂爱的男人身上，不自觉地，他向男孩伸出了手。

“跟我走，你可以变得强大。”

像是致命的诱惑，仅仅是简单的一句话，男孩握住了这只手，这一瞬间，命运的齿轮发生了逆转……

…… 花费一天时间告诉Harry魔法界的常识，这并不是很困难，就好像和一本书说话一样，男孩好像并不在意自己是否是一名巫师，是否是救世主，或者说，男孩并不在意自己是否存在，以怎样的方式存在。

当伏地魔不屑地念出救世主这个称呼时，哈利的脸上第一次惯出了与之相似地不屑，“这与我有什么关系？在我三天吃不到饭的时候，谁想到过这个“救世主”，在我被困在碗柜里的时候，又有谁想到过这个“救世主”，在我……”harry顿了顿，没有再说下去。

平淡的语句在虚空中划过，没有激起一点波澜。

………………分割线…… voldermort没有杀harry好像有违常识，剧透一下，这里并不是两人的第一次见面，不过得到揭晓大概要到第二卷了。


	2. Chapter 2

虽然复出前有很多事情要筹划，但对于向来喜欢把“不大重要”的事安排给下属做的voldemort来说，每天抽几个小时训练“武器”一个不错的消遣。

他为男孩强大的魔力和天赋欣喜若狂，即使频繁的魔力事故曾经给男孩带来不少禁闭。当然，刀刃出封之前，他不介意给男孩一点关心，尽管自己都对其真实性有所怀疑。现在，他的“武器”刚刚在训练室里待了8小时，正准备去洗浴室放松一下，伏地魔眯起眼睛看着harry是背影，右嘴角微微上扬“我的。”

……  
时间就这样在男孩的迅速成长中逝去，当入校通知送入自己的窗他才察觉到，自己已经与男孩相处了6年，这似乎有些奇怪，他可从来没有认为自己可以和任何人同在屋檐生活这么长时间，但男孩过度的沉默显然使他拥有了更多的机会。

……  
昏暗的密室里，身着华丽长袍的男孩优雅转身，放倒最后一个陪练的食死徒，整理了一下自己的半长发，右嘴角上扬15度，露出邪魅的笑容。

“很不错，我保证，整个霍格沃兹没有能打败你的学生。”男人不知何时出现在男孩身后，露出同样的微笑，毫不吝啬自己的赞扬。“去吃饭吧，有好消息给你。”

“少爷，请用餐。”身着黑色燕尾服的执事端上托盘，站在哈利身后。

伏地魔不喜欢家养小精灵，用他的话来说，就是“这种低贱的生物不该出现在任何一个高贵的地方”于是，哈利的饮食起居，包括一部分训练都由这个身着黑色燕尾服，永远带着黑色面具的男人负责。

“早上猫头鹰来的信。”伏地魔轻抿一口红酒，把淡黄色的信封递过去。“明天的训练取消，我带你去对角巷买学校用品。”略微想了想，伏地魔又补充道“还有生日礼物。”

……对角巷还是一如既往地热闹，尤其是开学前期，并不宽敞的道路上挤满了带孩子买学习用品的巫师。

而此时此刻，所有的欢声笑语都像是被按了终止键，人们惊恐地往后退着，把自己的孩子拉到身后，留出就算哈利横躺着也碰不到任何人的衣袍的道路。显然，voldemort宣布回归不是个容易接受的事实，即使这件事已经发生了好几个月。

人们警惕地打量着这个俊美的男人，脸上不约而同露出的惊恐和仇恨成功娱乐到了voldemort。

人群里发出一道白光，切割着空气，如一把红热的刀子划过奶油，径直向男人打去，人群中，一个男孩颤抖着握住魔杖，眼里爆发出仇恨与快意的火花。

一个轻微的爆炸声，与伏地魔并排走的男孩头也不回，懒洋洋地一挥魔杖，先前的白光反射回那个颤抖的男孩身上，“嗨，冷静点，我想你大概也不想永久地休息，不是吗？”清冷而孤傲的声音让人群为之一颤。

“别生气，我们今天还有很多东西要买。”男人握住男孩的手。

购物的过程也称不上有多愉快，先是摩金夫人的尺子一直量个不停，最后在voldemort要杀死人的目光中，被身材矮胖的女巫慌乱地扯下来。

然后就是书店，虽然一年级的课程在6年前就学完了，但哈利需要几本古魔文进阶书，老板在慌乱中绊倒了书架，排列整齐的书架像多米诺骨牌般全部倒下，最后伏地魔用飞来咒取了书，头也不回地甩上书店的门，而老板却松了一口气，好像忘记了对方没有交钱。

唯一比较愉快地恐怕就是买到魔杖的时候了， 冬青木，夜骐的毛，11英寸，灰眼睛老人激动地忘记了黑魔王的存在。

最后为了履行自己的承诺，伏地魔买了一条翠绿的小蛇当作哈利的生日礼物，看着哈利和小蛇愉快的对话，伏地魔先是一愣，随后嘴角浮现出笑意。


	3. Chapter 3

夜已深，voldemort庄园被黑暗笼罩，学习用品早已收进箱子，等待着明天的出行。

男孩在密室与新魔杖磨合，男人第四次将羽毛笔划破的牛皮纸扔进废纸篓，眼底划过一丝挣扎，一用力，纤细的羽毛笔被折断，黑色的墨汁溅撒在纸上，留下无法抹去的痕迹。

这该死的烦躁。

男人思考许久，最终还是来到训练室。

一片焦黑映入眼前，“抱歉，还不大能控制好力度。”察觉到对方的到来，男孩将魔杖插进口袋，面无表情地报告自己的进展。

绕到男孩身后，他抱住了这个瘦小的男孩，无视男孩僵硬而冰冷的身体，在男孩的耳边留下温热的鼻息“我标记你，Harry。”

出乎意料的，男孩只是点了点头。

“你同意了？为什么？”男人的面容因为狂喜而有些扭曲，暗色的眼睛流露出了疯狂的神色“第一，我没有选择权，我打不过你；第二，我没有资格，你给了我一切。”男孩冷漠的声线听不出情绪，带来一阵沉默。

“我曾经夺走了你的一切。”“不够强，就要做好被掠夺的准备。”

冰冷的杖尖指着左后方的脖颈，男人的嗓音却变得异常温柔，“想要什么？”

“羽蛇。”深棕色，长有蝠翼的羽蛇。

一阵火燎般的疼痛，男人将标记的残影打在镜子上，递给男孩，“好看吗？”“这不重要，只少是对你而言。”

……

harry坐在列车尾部最大的一个包厢里，手背轻轻抚摸着蛇身，他喜欢蛇类同自己相似的体温，另一只手有一搭无一搭地敲击着桌面，望向窗外，眼前没有什么新奇的事物。耳旁传来老式喷气式火车的嘶鸣。

百般无聊地扔了一个锁门咒，从口袋里取出缩小的书复原，细细翻看起来。

车厢的另一边，draco正试图穿过整个列车，寻找传说中的救世主。

说来奇怪，身为mafoy家族继承人，他知道自己的父亲在为神秘人效命，而在神秘人已经复活的情况下，父亲仍然暗示他与harry交好。

眼看到了车尾，仍然没有从任何人口中听到harry potter这个名字，这让这个铂金发色的男孩第一次感受到挫败感。

正当要回去时，最后一个包厢引起了他的注意。这个包厢比其他的都要大些，里面只有一个在看书的男孩，切，不过是个拉文克劳的书呆子罢了，他感到不屑。但男孩小臂上的小蛇使他瞪圆了眼，即使是在斯莱特林，也没有一个人把蛇当宠物。虽然是来找Harry potter的，但和蛇的主人打个招呼，应该没什么问题吧，小少爷想了想，伸手去拉包厢的门。

锁住了？男孩有些气恼，蛇立起身子，危险地吐着芯子。

“怎么了？”哈利把书放回口袋，用手背抚着冰冷的鳞片，“有想人要进来。”“放心吧，只是个学生，不会伤害你的。”哈利打了个响指，包厢的门猛的向后退去，在撞击到门边。发出“砰”的一声巨响。

“有什么事么？”“门口的男孩一脸惊恐，像是没有听到似的“你在和蛇说话！”“是的，不过我想，你应该先告诉我你的名字。”黑发男孩咪起眼睛，语气中带着一丝威胁。

“抱歉，我是draco mafoy。”一谈论到自己的身份，小少爷立刻恢复起原来不可一世的姿态，显然，他很为自己的身份骄傲。

“mafoy家的孩子？”哈利一挑眉，他在庄园里见过mafoy，伏地魔似乎比较器重他。“喂，你这是什么意思？”draco显然被harry这一动作激怒了，耳尖微微泛红。

“你好，draco，我是harry potter很高兴认识你。”harry向对方伸出手。

又一次收获到后者惊恐的表情。

……

十分钟后，draco已经完全放松下来，和harry讨论4大学院“我们全家都是正宗的斯莱特林，那是最优秀的学院！如果我被分到赫奇帕奇我一定会退学，你呢？harry。”“和你一样，我想分院帽一定会把我分到那里。”哈利笑着说，“如果他没有老糊涂的话。”“这可真不错，我还以为你会想去无脑格兰芬多。”draco在高兴之余也不忘贬低一下格兰芬多。

“砰”包厢的门又一次发出巨响，一个头发乱蓬蓬的女孩手撑包厢门语速快得像吐炮珠“我是hermione granger，有人看到一只蟾蜍了吗？”“哼，泥巴……”“draco，注意绅士风度。”哈利毫不客气地打断他“你好，我是harry potter，我们没有看到……”

“哇，你是harry potter！我在很多书上都读到了你的名字，即使现在神秘人已经回归，但你仍然给巫师界带来了很多年的和平。”“是的，以失去一切为代价。”巨大的魔压从黑发男孩身上传来，让draco打了个冷颤。

但女孩像是没察觉到一样，继续用惊人的语速说着“我已经把一年级全部的课本都读完了，我还试了几个魔法，并且都成功了，我想去格兰芬多，据说那是最好的，你想去哪个学院？”

“学院没有优劣之分，你是麻瓜界来的，对这些都不了解，最好不要妄下结论，你这么喜欢看书，我建议你去拉文克劳，那里有许多魔法界的孤本，甚至校长都没有限权接触到。”

“这听上去不错。”那位名叫hermione的褐发女孩挠了挠头，把头发能得更乱了，“救世主的建议我一定会采纳的，我要去别的车厢看看蟾蜍了。”


	4. Chapter 4

“砰”包厢门被大力关上。

“哦，我的天，她好可怕，简直像个……”draco小声嘀咕着，看了眼Harry，最终决定把“女猩猩”三个字咽下去。对方没有说什么，但draco可以发誓他刚才看到对方嘴角勾起了笑容。harry轻抚着手臂上的宠物蛇，先前放在口袋里的书本早已摊开在桌子上。

“既然觉得学院没有优劣之分，你为什么想去斯莱特林？”“只是那里更适合我罢了。”男孩低着头，黑色的半长发遮挡住眼睛，看不清表情。

“所以你是在准备首席之战？”德拉科直勾勾地盯着这大头部，黑色的封面没有题目，只是用华丽的镀银哥特字体刻下了作者的名字，但其中令人毛骨悚然的插图不难辨认，显而易见，这是一本高级的黑魔法。

“首席之战倒是无所谓，只要足够强大，人们早晚会知道。”“好吧，不过你应该知道，我们的校长是狮院毕业的，这种书可不能让他看到。”“谢谢提醒，不过我想只是“救世主进了斯莱特林”这一条就够他关注我了。”包厢里恢复最初的寂静。感觉到对方几乎是实体化的魔压，draco也不知道该说些什么，毕竟原先都只有别人安慰他的份。

……

很快就到了分院仪式的时间。一名带着巫师帽，脸色严肃的女巫带领新生走进大厅。（“天呀，她可真像拉文克劳。”draco在队尾与Harry吐槽。”）

“喊到你们的名字，你们就坐到凳子上，带上那顶帽子。”mcgonagall教授严肃的声音在头顶响起。

分院仪式的时间很长，也没什么值得看的，如果忽略掉那个叫longbottom的男孩带着帽子就跑掉的话，不过harry还是对于那个叫granger的女孩被分到拉文克劳十分满意，“这是最适合她的地方，相信我。”他这样和draco解释。

\--“harry potter”

周围瞬间变得寂静，harry放下手中的书漠然向前走去，绑带中靴敲击着地板，发出清脆的声响。

人们纷纷露出难以置信的表情。显然，他们很难把这个冷漠，优雅，华丽，口袋里放着蛇的男孩和“救世主”这个词汇连接在一起。

“是他！是那天对角巷里和……”一个男孩激动地喊道，随即被旁边的挚友捂住嘴巴。

哈利将分院帽带到头上，帽子大得挡住了他的眼睛。“很强大，渴望力量，斯莱特林会带你走向辉煌的。”

\--“斯莱特林！”男孩像是没有听到周围的吸气声，面无表情地来到斯莱特林餐桌，坐在draco旁边。

整理衣服上的褶皱，坐凳子的三分之一，把布开口处朝内搭在腿上，主食盘和面包盘间隔45厘米，完美的礼仪是无懈可击的情感的体现，这里不只有一双眼睛。

这就是harry potter？白胡子巫师细细打量着这个特别的男孩，从六年前得知harry失踪的那一刻，他就知道事情失去了控制，即使是派人寻找了整个英国，也毫无收获。

而这个从属于光明阵营的男孩，在失踪了6年后，作为黑暗的旗帜重新归来，这让老人从未感到如此无力和不安，恍惚间，他从这个男孩身上看到了tom的影子，到底是……哪里出了问题………………


	5. Chapter 5

“下面开始首席之战，请大家随意进行挑战，最后胜出当选首席，为了安全考虑，如果被挑战者与挑战者相差三个年级以上，被挑战者可以拒绝接受。”

余响还未消失，七年级的前首席trancy手握魔杖走向休息室中央“我要挑战harry potter。”

“……”

刚坐下来准备看书的harry差点把白眼翻到后脑勺去，他知道自己会被挑战，但这太快了吧！

“ Trancy ，harry potter和你差了七个年级。”级长淡淡地提醒到，然后好不意外的看到这个男孩走到休息室中间，向 Trancy 行了决斗礼。

巨大的魔压一时间全部释放出来，小蛇们明智选择地不再说话，纷纷退让到墙边。

Trancy 迅速举起魔杖，无声的黑魔法向harry打过来，被harry挥着魔杖挡开。对黑魔法的熟练运用，显然，这个人当上斯莱特林的首席不无道理，但是，只是熟练运用而已，这还远远不够。

harry一次次地挡下咒语，沉默地逼近着，始终面无表情……最终，一个响指，缴了对方的魔杖，冰冷的杖尖顶住 Trancy 的喉结。

级长平静地宣布结果，人群骚动起来，大家看到很清楚，这个叫Harry potter的男孩，就在几分钟前，熟练地挡下了所有的黑魔法，在没有攻击的情况下，打败了一个七级生。

“那么，还有人么？”一阵沉默，“没有？很好，那么我宣布，今年的首席是Harry potter。”

级长顿了顿，向Harry potter伸出手“你好，harry，我是 Gemma， Gemma Farley，很高兴与你共事。”harry低头对手臂上的蛇说了些什么，嘴中发出阴冷地低嘶，这是他的第一次示威，蛇顺从地滑进了harry的口袋，harry算是腾出手，握上向他伸来的手，“你好 Gemma ，共事愉快。”

“好了，大家按年级站好队，院长马上要来了。” Gemma 对harry此举已经不惊讶了，他拍了拍手，和harry站到队伍前面。

休息室的大门被推开，一个留着油腻长发的男人甩着袍浪大步走了进来，蜡黄的面容和大大的鹰钩鼻与斯莱特林丝毫不符。

“Severus Snape么？”Harry面无表情地盘算着，这个自voldemort死亡就消失不见的男人……

“相信你们已经意识到，你们不得不在斯莱特完成学业，和我一起。”snape扫视着一只只绷紧身体的小蛇，目光停留在自己整个晚上都在回避着自己的男孩，harry potter身上。

“如果你们试图像脑子里塞满曼德拉草的巨怪一样行动，那么结果不是你想要的。”harry猛地抬眼，深不见底地幽绿色的眸子对上snape纯黑的眼，逼迫snape把目光移开。

“显然，你们已经知道了关于级长和首席的关系，不过为了防止你们把脑子落在餐桌，我不得不在次强调，级长负责学院间的问题，一切学院内的问题由首席负责。”最后半句话加了着重号，显然是说给harry听的。然后，Snape甩上门，头也不回，大步走出休息室。

“寝室是两人一间，相信马上你们就会意识到这一点，下面去睡觉吧，镶有名字的门牌会帮助你们的。”级长试图缓和一下气氛，尽管自己的兴致也不高。

……

“嗨，Harry，没想到和你一个房间。”draco故作镇定地耸耸肩，“不，我想到了。”harry应付着，脱下自己的长袍外套，把黑水晶制作的灵锥项链取下来，解开衬衫的两颗扣子，躺到床上。

“你不穿睡衣么？”前者皱了皱眉表示难以理解。“我不大喜欢。”harry平静的说，而且这样我可以随时冲出卧室，并在心里补充到。


	6. Chapter 6

于此同时，Voldemort庄园里，血红色的烛火摇曳着，把阴影投在冷色调的墙壁上。多次尝试未果后，Voldemort放弃了整理文件，站起来，绕过熟睡的宠物蛇，无视身边泛着寒光的花瓶，烦躁地拽下领带，躺在床上。

老实说，harry离开后，这里的气氛并没有什么太大的变化，毕竟这里从没有多少温度，但这并不能消除心中的不安感，他甚至有些后悔把harry放在了那只老狐狸眼下。

不，他是我的，我标记了他。voldemort一边边的提醒着自己。尖锐的指甲深深地扎进手心，留下警告般的钝痛……

……

阴冷的地窖，snape放弃了用镇定剂做无谓的挣扎。不，他不可能是那个potter，那个大脑塞满曼德拉草的巨怪只能去那个该死的狮子窝！

可是，如果他真的从属于 Voldemort……这是个彻头彻尾的笑话，荒谬至极。 他本能的拒绝着思考这个问题。“啪”手边的玻璃杯被大力捏碎，晶莹的玻璃碎片迸溅着，将微弱的火光反射到阴冷的石壁上，投下支零破碎的光斑，透露出零星的绝望。

我该怎么办？告诉我，莉莉……

……

四周陷入寂静，金发男孩轻浅的呼吸声在偌大的卧室里若有若无。黑发男孩在帷幕后百般无聊地翻着书本，他可没有指望自己能睡着。新打上的标记还在隐隐的灼痛着，即使不是这样，他也习惯了在训练室度过每个午夜。

不过他不打算为此担心，起码他敢肯定， Voldemort口中的老狐狸肯定也是彻夜难眠，是啊，毕竟他的救世主可是进了斯莱特林呢。

……

即使是各有各的心事，子夜仍在悄然逝去，生物钟迫使哈利很早起床，或许他应该庆幸，在黑湖底不用迎接第一缕刺眼的阳光。

即使是很早到了礼堂，harry的出现引起了不小的骚动，人们把头埋在一起窃窃私语。

“看到没，那个黑头发，绿眼睛的就是harry potter。”“身为救世主居然去了斯莱特林，真是不可理喻。”“有人说看到他和神秘人站在一起，看来是真的喽……”细语如针般刺到harry身上，童年里血色的黑暗又一次清晰地浮现，哈利双手捂住脸，肩膀耸动，忍住了即将出口的冷笑声。

变形课的教师空无一人，如果除去讲台上蹲着的那只花斑猫的话。harry在变形课教室坐了5分钟，最终实在是无法无视对方近乎审视般的目光，微微欠身行礼，走出教室避避风。

“嗨，Harry，来这么早么？为什么不进教室？” Hermione嘴上问着，自顾自地走进教室，鼓鼓囊囊的书包被不那么温柔地砸到桌子上，发出巨大的响声，让花斑猫转移了视线。

“harry，宠物可以进教室么？” Hermione指了指做在讲座上花斑猫，显得有些难以置信，“呃……”面前男孩的表情变得有些微妙“我……”

“嗨，Harry，你怎么不等我就来了。”draco在Harry旁边坐下，瞥了 Hermione一眼， 语气中带了些责怪的成分，“抱歉。”harry说着眨了眨眼睛，表示感谢。“这次就算了，下次可饶不了你。”金发小贵族仰头低哼一声，努了努嘴。

学生们都陆陆续续的来到教室，新入校的兴奋还没有褪去，教室里没有教授，大家激烈的讨论着各自的话题，教室显得尤为热闹。

当然，这热闹的气氛在 Mcgonagall 教授变回来时瞬间凝固，同学们纷纷露出了震惊的表情，除了harry。像所有教授一样，Mcgonagall教授首先介绍了变形学的重要性，然后展示了把讲座变成猪，又变回来，很容易地赢得了同学们的崇拜和掌声，没有人注意到桌上的火柴。

而harry只是默默地用魔杖指着桌上的火柴，把它变成针，再加上蛇形雕花，思绪变得悠远，回到6年前， Voldemort教他变形咒时带有磁性的嗓音……

当他再一次抬起头时，发现 Mcgonagall教授不知道什么时候来到他面前，一脸难以置信。过了几秒钟，或许 Mcgonagall教授想起了这还是上课，轻咳一声“很好，斯莱特林加10分，大家赶快开始练习吧。”

直到下课，除了那个拉文克劳女生 Hermione把火柴变成了针，再没有人成功。

“哼，不就是个泥，麻种女巫么？”关于这点，draco十分不服气，harry却在暗暗吃惊，这个女孩，截至几天前还没有从来没有接触过魔法，可见魔法天赋的强大。

“嘿，哈利，等等我，你是怎么做到的，可以教教我么？”临走前， Mcgonagall拦住harry，“当然，我可以叫你 Hermione么？”就像昨天draco做的一样，harry向 Hermione伸出了手……

（请珍惜现在温柔的小哈）


	7. Chapter 7

一天下来，harry几乎震惊了所有给他上过课的教授，特别是 Flitwick教师，他在点到Harry名字的那一刻就惊叫一声晕倒在地，时间长到甚至harry准备把他用漂浮咒运到医疗翼那里。

当然，身为一个斯莱特林，在对角巷那一事故过后，哈利也接受到了几乎所有学生质疑和否认的目光，对此Harry报以不屑地冷笑，“这和我有什么关系？就像“救世主”也不过是巫师界强加在我身上的称呼罢了。”他这么对疑惑的draco说。

……

“说，为什么早上不等我。”刚进卧室，前一秒还与Harry愉快交谈的draco就把harry大力摁在床上，双手威胁般地放在harry的腰上。

“啊，你不是已经原谅我了么？”harry看着一脸恼怒的Draco觉得有些摸不着头脑。“那只是帮你解围罢了，别以为这样就完了。”天啊，蛇都是这么小气么？（这是harry·一脸懵逼·potter，作者：harry你可别忘了，你自己也好不到哪去）

harry把draco的手从自己身上拿起来握住，坐起来，像是安慰着缺乏安全感的对方，也像是安慰着自己：“抱歉，draco，我习惯了独自一人，甚至忘记了自己的身旁已经有了“朋友”这种存在。”

金发小贵族又一次感到脸颊发烫（某只小龙被迅速煮熟）

“harry，今天什么课？”睡得迷迷糊糊的draco揉了揉眼，吐字不清地问。

“魔药课。”Harry从他的高阶黑魔法书后面探出头。“什么！”draco猛地坐起来，冲进洗浴室整理自己的头发，“不预习就完了！”

“……”这里是又一次懵逼的harry。

……（下面引用原文，比较教授的开场太经典了不是么？”

地下教室的门被打开，snape像只巨大的蝙蝠一样走进来，纯黑的长袍划出凌冽的弧度。

教室瞬间安静下来，只剩下稀稀落落的抽气声。snape拿起名册，低沉而缓慢的嗓音中带着一种急剧的危险，终于，在点到harry的名字时，他停下来。

“哦，是的，”他小声说，“Harry potter，这是我们新来的……鼎鼎大名的人物啊。”

harry挑了挑眉，安静的看着snape，像那天一样，他很明显地感受到了snape的敌意。

snape用审视的目光盯着harry，而后者做出了相同的决定。终于，snape再次拿起名册，教室里更安静了，没人想成为下一个harry。

棒极了，这样以来，自己说不定能受到不少同情的目光，harry暗地里嘲讽着……

点完名字，snape抬眼看全班同学，漆黑的眼睛里空洞而冷漠，哦，完美的大脑封闭术。

“你们来到这里是为了学习这门魔药配置的精密科学和严格工艺。”他终于以正常的语速开始说话，然而这并不能给大家带来安慰。他的声音如同耳语，但人人都听清了他说的每一个字。他有着不费吹灰之力能让教室秩序井然的威慑力量。

“由于这里没有傻乎乎的挥动魔杖——”一个看起来有点楞的斯莱特林悄悄把摆在桌子上的魔杖收了起来，斯内普没有看她，“所以你们中间有许多人不会相信这是魔法。我并不指望你们能真正领会那文火慢煨的大锅冒着白烟、飘出阵阵清香的美妙所在， 你们不会真正懂得流入人们血管的液体，令人心荡神驰、意志迷离的那种神妙魔力……我可以教会你们怎样提高声望，酿造荣耀，甚至阻止死亡——但必须有一条，那就是你们不是我经常遇到的那种笨蛋傻瓜才行。”harry无奈地看着draco挺直了腰，一脸不可一世。

“potter！”snape突然说，“如果我把水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液，会得到什么？”

他慢条斯理站起来，同样漠然的绿眸直视snape漆黑的眼睛“生死水，先生。”

“如果我要你去给我找一块牛黄，你会到哪里去找？”“牛的胃里，先生。”

接下来的时间谁也没有说话，snape直视harry的双眼，似乎想从中发现什么 ……

“斯莱特林加5分。”呵，最后还是放弃了摄魂取念么？


	8. Chapter 8

深夜的校长室昏暗而冷清， Fawkes早已把脑袋埋在翅膀下 进入睡眠。

“我的孩子，你来了？”白胡子老人温和地微笑着。“别叫我孩子，我不是你的孩子，到底有什么事？”snape烦躁地回答。“你觉得harry这孩子怎么样？”

“鲁莽，粗鲁，目中无人，简直是James的翻版！”（相信大家都看得出来这是对potter的保护）“不，如果公平看待，harry是个很特别的孩子，不过我有些担心他，希望你能多多关注他。”

……

尽管这几天麻烦不断，但这些在得知飞行课教授这星期请假后就都不算什么了，哦，或许还有一个，就是黑魔法防御术老师未招到，由snape教授代课。“我要告诉我爸爸！”draco对此十分不满，于是就又提出了他的口头禅，我爸爸。

而harry并没有想要安慰他的意思，天知道他昨天刚在有求必应屋训练了一整晚，刚上床不到20分钟，就被这混.蛋拉起来要求自己陪他玩魁地奇。

没好气地把公共扫把间的一堆树杈子，扔到地上，harry干脆就侧坐在一边，掏出晚上没理解的理论看起来，明示拒绝再听draco吹嘘自己的技术。

“Harry！你在干什么？快停下！”draco惊恐的声音从一旁传来，尾音有些发颤，显然是被吓到了，“这不是显而易见的么？”哈利说着来了个俯冲。“嗨，下来。”地面上传来喊叫声，是 Montague。哦，棒极了，就放纵了一次还被抓了个现行。

……

“ Montague，我已经向你解释了5次了，不是我不愿意加入球队，而是我连扫把都没有！如果你真的想要我加入，你应该向院长申请，而不是对着我死缠烂打！”晚餐时，面对 Montague又一次的“询问”， harry极力抑制着咆哮的欲望，冲出礼堂。

夜晚正在将天空吞没，使其沾染独属夜的深沉，黑湖平静无波的水面不再反射出零星的光斑，harry坐在湖里，第一次觉得自己引以为傲的冷静离自己这么远。

仅仅一周，老师的赞扬，同学的怀疑，一次次地打在自己身上，即使他是斯莱特林，即使他早已带上面具，懂得伪装，即使他表现得满不在乎……真的不在乎么？不可能的吧，他无法面对去掉大脑封闭术后疲惫的眼睛，那些本以为早就麻木的……还真的不知道该庆幸还得悲伤。

冰冷的手指缓缓覆上颈后的标记，自己居然想念了那个把自己当作武器的男人 真是，不可理喻……

“potter！你在干什么，快出来。”毫不意外的，背后响起了咆哮声，对方的面部因为愤怒而扭曲，“你怎么敢……”

harry慢条斯理的走出湖，给自己一个烘干咒，“我想我没有违法校规，先生，但是您为什么没有吃晚饭？”向对方投去审视的目光，harry又一次看到了和自己一样空洞的双眼“这和你没关系。”对方抿起毫无血色的唇“原句奉回，by the way，您的大脑封闭术和幻身咒真的相当好。”

在snape反应过来时，harry早已离去。

……

“这么说，harry已经发现了？”老人凝视着书架，若有所思。“需要我再重复一边么？”男人的嗓音因为焦躁显得沙哑“看来我仅有的语言表达能力已经无法让当今最伟大的白巫师理解了？”

“severus，你不觉得，harry身上有太多谜团了么？”“所以？你要我像监视犯人一样监视一个11岁男孩，在他对前方的道路感到迷惑时及时拉回自己的正营，教导他在合适的时候牺牲自己为了更伟大的利益？”对方的声音又一次降下来，听不清里面的情绪，屋顶的吊灯因失控的魔力摇摇欲坠，房间里的光线忽明忽暗。

“severus，我别无选择。”老人的声音显得苍老而疲倦。snape转身将要离开，又一次被拦住“severus，别忘了你是谁的人。”“我不会，但你也别忘了，我是因为谁才加入你的。”

接下来是巨大的关门声。


	9. Chapter 9

校长很少在平时宣布什么，尤其是周末，而今天是个例外。harry一如既往地决定用冷漠的表情对待格兰芬多的欢呼声。

就在几分钟前，他伟大的校长宣布lupin成为黑魔法防御课的教授。lupin，他当然知道，纯血巫师，狼人，凤凰社成员。

这意味着，是他终于不再把自己全部的信任托付给snape了么？那么，他又为什么确定，lupin能够触碰到他的内心？看来又需要试探一下了。

……

“大家好，我是你们的黑魔法防御课的教授。”lupin温和的微笑着，“把你们的课本和笔收起来，今天我们来上一节实践课。”

他扫视着面前的格兰芬多和斯莱特林，目光停留在不远处一个穿蛇院院服黑发绿眼的男孩身上。这就是harry？他看着这个优雅冷漠的男孩，他没有从这个男孩身上看到一丝一毫James和Lily的影子。

昨天得知harry入学后，询问harry的情况，校长担忧的表情还历历在目：“你最好自己去看看，在此之前，我也不确定他到底过的好不好。”校长的语气透露着无力和绝望，他感到彻骨的寒冷。

男孩注意到了他的目光，抬起头正对着他，冰冷的绿眸子充满着戒备还有，威胁。

身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着，狼人灵敏的感官使他迫切地想要逃离，但他不能，他是个教授，他必须要把课上下去，而那是harry，是他必须帮助的孩子。

“别紧张孩子们，如你所见，这只是一只博格特。”lupin调整思绪，对晃动的衣柜耸了耸肩，试图安慰连连后退的学生。

迅速教完咒语，lupin示意让大家安静下来，又一次露出了鼓励的微笑，看到出来，他十分享受和孩子在一起的过程：“好了，现在拿好你们的魔杖，我需要把他放出来，有人想要第一个尝试么？”

教室瞬间安静下来，大家又一次惊恐地看着衣柜。“斯莱特林？”lupin的声音再一次响起，这让harry又一次感觉到首席的麻烦。

“很好，哈利，现在放松，拿好魔杖。”lupin打开衣柜。浓重的黑暗充满了整个屋子，绝对的寂静令lupin感到窒息。这样的情况只是持续了几秒，黑暗散去，harry沉默着回到自己的同学身边。

……

“harry，你能留下么？”课后，lupin喊住了似乎没打算走了harry。harry抬头看到了lupin担忧的眼神，“我对你很感兴趣，介意和我谈谈么？”

“所有人都对我感兴趣。”harry看出了狼人的不安，“不过我不介意，因为我对你也很感兴趣。”“我？”“你并没有单单把我当作学生。”harry干巴巴地陈述着这个事实。

“是的，我是你父亲和母亲的朋友。”狼人坦率地承认到棕色的眸子里透露着对往事的怀念。“我能问一下，课上……”“绝望。”harry打断他，苍白的手放在心脏的地方，“这里，有一座阿兹卡班。”


	10. Chapter 10

harry希望能够悄无声息地回到休息室里，天知道，这几天他遇到的麻烦已经够多了。“如果还有谁挡道我就把他挂到走廊顶上一整天。”harry咬牙切齿。

“harry！停，别，我只想说，斯莱特林的找球手因为格兰芬多的恶作剧进了校医院，但马上就是比赛了。”Montague握住harry的手腕试图阻止他使咒。

“所，以，呢？嗯？”harry几乎要呲牙了“学院里没有替补球员……所以……”“我，知，道，了。”

所以，长时间没给voldemort写信，现在却要写信要扫帚？这可真是不错。harry独自坐在公共休息室，巨大的魔压把所有人毫不例外的逼回寝室。

回想起来，原先Voldemort提议过给他买一个扫帚，但想到训练繁忙，就委婉拒绝了，现在算什么？出尔反尔？harry摇摇头，试图把这些乱七八糟的东西从脑子里扔出去。

To V，

很抱歉一直没有写信，并且这次带来的也是坏消息。我在被我亲爱的校长监视，起码我认为是这样。

所幸本院的同学对我还不错，或许是因为我是首席的缘故。球队出了点意外，需要我当找球手，我需要一把扫帚，对此再次感到抱歉。

希望那里一起都好。 

Yours, H 

……

“哇，那只鹰好酷。”格兰芬多的 Weasley发出了赞叹，然后在目睹黑色的雄鹰飞向斯莱特林餐桌后脸涨得通红。

雄鹰滑翔着落到harry的肩膀上，把一个包裹和一封信丢在他腿上。

男孩在斯莱特林们的注视下打开纯黑的信封，银色的花体字华美而张扬：

亲爱的H,

得到你的回信可真不容易，首先，祝贺你当选首席，尽管这是我早就料到的，这只鹰就留给你送信吧。

然后，希望你按时进行了训练，我想我们在圣诞节上会有一次大游戏。

最后，定制的扫帚在包裹里，为了避免麻烦，我施了缩小咒，希望你能喜欢，希望球队可以取得胜利。

你的，

V

“天哪，定制的，harry，快打开。”draco兴奋地摇了摇harry的肩膀，成功地惹怒了在harry肩头休息的鹰，后者恼怒地去啄draco的手。

“停下。”harry把信封叠好，安抚着已经属于自己鹰，打开包裹。

扫帚在空中恢复到原来的尺寸。纯黑的扫帚尾部镶有深紫色的蝴蝶形晶石，“harry potter”，上面镀银的哥特式字体清晰明了的宣布harry是自己的主人。

……

“嗨，harry，我先带你熟悉一下球场。” Montague满是崇拜地看着哈利的扫帚，“哦当然。”harry漫不经心地环顾四周，突然皱眉，一个红头发男孩，袍子找着火，正在慌乱地从猎场看守的屋子里跑出来。

“他是？” “Weasley家的小儿子。” Montague低哼一声，“纯血统的背叛者，他的哥哥导致我们的找球手进了医疗翼。”

“看，draco也在那。” Montague突然瞪大了眼睛，“是的，并且还和 Weasley吵起来了。”harry恢复成正常坐姿“ Weasley最近不会好过，draco的报复心……”前者点头表示赞同。

“嗨，准备好了么？我把飞贼放出去了！”harry悬浮在80英尺的高空， 看着飞贼扇动着金属翅膀，飞到球场左边的看台旁边。

“给我加到最快。”harry低声命令，紧紧握住扫帚，向下俯冲……

……

“哈利，你真的只是刚玩扫帚么？” Montague还没从刚才的惊险中缓过神来，“我可没这么说。”harry拿起扫帚，把前者甩到后面。

休息室里，draco脸涨的通红，手中的牛皮纸被攥成一团，“那个蠢货，晚上我要你好看。”

……

凌晨两点，draco从床上坐起来，衣料与被子的摩擦声惊醒了Harry，draco晚上从来没有离开过寝室，这让harry犹豫了一下，给自己一个幻身咒，跟随draco离开寝室。


	11. Chapter 11

透过办公室的窗子，可以很容易的看到海格的小屋，lupin喝了一口茶，扭头看向窗外，有些无奈地叹了口气。今晚本是他巡夜的时间，由于毛茸茸的小问题，他不得不暂时待在这里，等待那该死的药剂。

他垂下眼睛，轻微摇了摇头，凭借敏感的感官，他清晰看到一个红发小巫师走进海格的屋子。

等等，屋子着起来了！lupin猛地站起来，靠背椅猛地倒在地上，发出巨大的响声，“哦，梅林。”他抽出衣袍里的魔杖，冲出办公室……

……

ron觉得自己倒霉透了，他花了一周时间费劲心思劝说hagrid把火龙交给自己的哥哥，又花了3天为违法校规而心惊胆战，而现在看来，这些担心完全在“多余”的，他更应该担心的现在这种情况，被发疯的火龙烧死，而那个傻大个特意回避了永别的时间。

“快施咒啊，malfoy！”ron喘息着往南瓜田里跑去，火龙在身后大声地咆哮着，热浪翻滚，把瓜田烧成一片灰烬。

“真是个蠢货，火龙的皮连索命咒都穿不透。”malfoy无论何时都不忘讽刺 Weasley。

“到我后面来！”lupin冲到男孩前面，留给两个男孩坚定的背影……

2分钟后，lupin发现自己错了，即使是未成年，一头发疯的火龙也不是此刻虚弱的他能够对付的。“还是我来吧，教，授。”最后两个字被咬地格外的响，harry坐在一旁的树枝上，冷酷的声音让对方为之一颤，魔杖对准火龙脆弱的眼睛……

那个庞然大物倒下了，是索命咒。

“你，你杀了他！”ron瞪大眼睛，身体不住地颤抖，不知道是不是因为恐惧，他感觉想吐，“想吐去一边吐去，我救了你的命。”lupin在震惊中还没有缓过来，肌肉的一阵抽痛把他拉回现实，他没有喝药。

“过来，他在狼化。”harry漠然地看着lupin逐渐变浑浊的眸子，挥手给两个男孩一人一个漂浮咒，砍断了一旁的树枝，变形成铁笼困住狼人。

“他要挣脱了！”draco惊恐地看着在狼人的利齿下逐渐完全的铁笼。“闭上嘴。”harry黑着脸给笼子一个恢复如初，又给狼人一个昏昏倒地。“

你怎么做到的？”harry不知从哪里那到的大头部，砸到ron头上，“加大魔力输出，无脑的格兰芬多。”ron经过刚才的惊吓，有些发愣，没敢还口。

“所有我们现在应该干什么？”draco试图让自己的声音听起来不那么恐慌，但显然没有成功。

harry似乎没有在听，在牛皮纸写着什么，突然将魔杖指向上方的天空，顷刻间，白天的鹰出现在面前，“把这个给snape教授。”

然后，他把冥想盆放到地上，存好记忆，“我想教授会需要的。”“snape教授？”“是他们两个。”

……

snape此时拿着药剂，怒气冲冲地在走廊上寻找，就不该让狼人进学校，他刻薄地想到。

一支鹰飞来，把纸条扔在snape身上，

snape教授

lupin教授在南瓜田附近，他的毛茸茸已经解决，请您帮忙解决后续工作。

harry potter

“potter！”snape把纸片攥成团，咬牙切齿。


	12. Chapter 12

事实证明，永远不要怀疑秘密在霍格沃兹的传播速度。lupin教授是狼人的事在第二天下午就传遍了霍格沃兹，当然，其中不乏有snape教授的功劳。

lipin教授提出辞职，但校长恳请他留下来过圣诞节。

“当那个火龙朝我冲过来的时候……”这已经是ron第10次讲述自己晚上的冒险了，故事也换了不下5个版本，唯一不变的就是他把自己描绘成英勇就义的勇士，如果除去harry最后救了他这个事实的话。

“哼，这个白.痴还算是知恩。”draco对此表示不屑，不过这已经是他对一个 Weasley最高级别的赞美了。

早饭时，成群的猫头鹰飞进礼堂，吼叫信炸裂开来，传出母牛般的咆哮，“你是个狼人，不配到霍格沃兹”此类的话让学生不得放下手中的勺子，捂住耳朵。

在大家的目光下，哈利黑着脸走向教授席“如果你愿意，你可以随时解决这些东西，不过出于对斯莱特林学生听力的考虑，抱歉，教授。”harry抽出魔杖，成堆的吼叫信被甩向空中，在黑色的火焰中化为灰烬。

lupin感激的对他笑了笑，拒绝别人的指责不是合格的教授应该做的，但harry却可以毫无顾忌，或者说，假装毫不在意。“harry，如果可以的话，能请你周五下午去我办公室喝茶么？”“乐意至极，先生。”

接下来的几天都很平静，当然只有harry这样想。

Thanatos（死神之名，harry以此作鹰的名字）又一次飞向餐桌，有了上次的扫帚风波，这只鹰得到了比往常更多的关注。

Thanatos把一盒精美的糖果扔到harry腿上，显然是Voldemort从molfay那里拿的。harry没有急于打开，而是把目光投到预言家日报的标题上《阿兹卡班发生大型劫狱事件》。

harry耸了耸肩，抿了一口咖啡。他当然知道，甚至时间都是他提议的，说来Voldemort这个只有霸道占有欲的男人居然询问他的意见，他当时险些掉了手中的黄油刀。

……

“ 是harry啊，快进来，黄油啤酒，我想你会喜欢？”“谢谢”面对lupin的热情，harry不知道如何回答，只能抿了一口啤酒。

“怎么说呢……我真应该好好感谢你，不然，在那天晚上，我可能伤了不少人。”

“确实是这样。”harry的语言有些僵硬，他向来不会应对这种不掺杂利益的事情，尤其是对方的眼神有着些许拘谨，看来这位年轻的教授并不知道校长安排他留下的真实目的。

“你父亲和他的朋友们制作的，我想现在应该交给你。”lupin把一张老旧的羊皮纸推给harry。

带着些许磨砂质感，看似空白的羊皮纸上，魔法的痕迹，陈旧而完整，“我庄严宣誓坚决不做好事吗？有趣。”harry暗暗地笑了。“我会让它发挥最大的用途的。”

“你父亲当年也是这样说的，不过他主要是利用它溜进厨房。”后者温和地微笑着，harry挑了挑眉，瞥了一眼桌边的报纸。

“哦，这个啊，你怎么看？”“嗯，很有艺术感。”harry挑起的眉毛一直没有放下来。

他可没说谎，至少他认为没有，深灰色的三角高楼，汹涌的海浪，顶端巨大的蘑菇云，抑制，黑暗，宏伟而有力量，一切都是那么的切合，不是么？

“说实话，我有些理解你们斯莱特林的幽默了。”面前的男人单手遮住脸，低低地笑出了声。

“那么，我应该怎么表达感激？面对一个理解斯莱特林的格兰芬多？作为回礼，”harry把地图推给lupin“地图是不会说谎的。”

当对方反应过来时，男孩已经离开了房间，羊皮纸上 ，虫尾巴的名字诡异地闪着红光……

……

“嗨，你就是harry吧。”走廊上，一个打着蓝色领带的男孩一副自然的模样，自顾自打着招呼，“你看到今天早上的报纸了么？阿兹卡班被袭击，你怎么看？”

走廊上的空气瞬间扭曲在一起，harry危险地眯起眼睛，右手已经握住了那根象征死亡的魔杖。

“哈哈哈，别这样看着我，不过我到觉得从艺术的角度来看，真的很漂亮呢。”对方丝毫没有离开的自觉，揉了一把自己紫宝石色的头发。

“啊，这是你的鹰么？那我就先走了，享受关心吧。”“你早该走了。”

harry取下黑色信封，上面薄荷的气息冷冽而优雅，银色的字体熟悉地令人酸楚。

晚上6点有求必应屋，我想见你，顺便检查一下你的训练进度。没有署名


	13. Chapter 13

Voldemort的检查，这显然不是一次实践考试，准备不充分的结果也不会是一个不及格那么简单，这意味这你不可能轻松地击败敌人，或是单方面任由自己挨揍，换言之，你不可能自己完整地走出来，对，字面上的完整。

魔法史课上，harry攥住书本的手用力过度，骨节发白，不稳定的魔力使一旁的黑色羽毛笔颤抖地撞击玻璃瓶，发出细微而破碎的声响。

Draco看了Harry一眼，没有说话。harry一向以惊人的自控力自持，除了在面对“救世主”这个名称时，鉴于家族曾经的立场，这位小少爷谨慎地决定不说什么……

Harry晚上也没有吃什么，只是给自己舀了一勺奶油南瓜汤，然后就不做表示了，拿出《高阶黑魔法及其防御》看起来。

“harry，不管你去干什么，你最好给我完整的回来。”draco威胁似的耳语让他放松了不少，“不会有事的。”他说，透露出王者的气势，draco不满的敲了敲酒杯，不再理他，直到harry走出礼堂，都没有发现，Draco光明正大地打包了一份青酱意面，一份焗土豆和一个彩椒鸡蛋杯……

……

“现在握紧你的魔杖，让我看看最近新学的几个咒语。”Voldemort把玩着手中的魔杖，冷酷的声音在空旷的有求必应屋里回响。“&^＃%＋（这里指蛇语）”冷嘶声下，屋中的蛇形装饰仿佛都活了起来，贴着墙壁，地毯向Voldemort游去。对方悠闲地挥手，让蛇化成灰烬，如实评价“不错的原创咒语。”……

“收起魔杖。”harry有些惊讶，目前他们只进行了15分钟的“决斗”，自己的身上仅有几处躲闪擦伤和两处割伤。“热身结束，把这些伤口治疗给我看。”后者全然不理会对方的诧异，嘴角露出邪魅的微笑“下面让我们来迎接什么的第三方势力吧。”

有求必应屋的门打开了，一道危险的红光擦肩而过，是下午的那个拉文克劳男孩，依旧是打着蓝色领带，依旧是紫宝石色的短发，只是眼睛闪烁着诡异的光芒。

两人很快开始决斗，巨大的魔力交融着，白色的，纯粹的，散发着灼热的光芒，黑色的，锋利的，散发着强大的威压，相互碰撞，仿佛在跳着优雅的华尔兹，

harry在地板上翻滚了一圈，狼狈的躲开攻击，尖利的魔咒擦过肩膀，黑色的袍子顺便被染成血红色。

“加大输出”

“不要有多余动作。”

“注意施咒前的魔力走向。”

“专心，harry。”

……Voldemort在一旁冷静的站着，像是导师指导一次实践课。

“下面 是时候结束测试了。”男孩将属于自己的满身伤痕的男孩揽进怀里，紫衫木魔杖瞬间指向对方的心脏……这是我们亲爱的校长感到时看到的情景。“怎么了，孩子们？”“正如你看到的这样，校长。”汤姆把最后两个字咬得很重“你不会以为，最近凤凰社遭受的袭击是我所为吧。”

老人面色严峻“或许你们原因被我这个老头子喝杯茶。”“当然，不过harry要先回寝室用餐。”“抱歉，但我想你可能是忘记了，tom，寝室被没有提供食物。”老师慈祥的回答，光明属性的魔法温和而亲切。

“看来亲爱的校长并不是很了解斯莱特林的运作方式？”Voldemort反问道，在老人惊讶的目光中，男人优雅俯身，把男孩身上大大小小的魔法伤痕全部治愈，修补好男孩的袍子，语气中透露出占有的温柔“回去休息一下，我会给你买件新的。”……

……

“结果怎么样，Voldemort先生？”harry看着光明正大地走进寝室的男孩，随口问到“食死徒与凤凰社短期合作，下学期的黑魔法防御术老师由我担任。”Voldemort接过男孩手中的叉子，把上面的意面放进嘴里。


	14. Chapter 14

“祝贺，终于得到了梦寐以求的职位。”harry不得不分一些注意力给旁边的小蛇“James,把你的嘴巴合上，别表现地像个赫奇帕奇。”

“谢谢，不过这目前都不重要，你不介意分享你的晚餐吧？”后者玩味地看了一眼张大嘴巴的男孩，把注意力放回了harry的餐刀上。

“还有这个。”Voldemort从口袋里拿出一个瓶子“菠萝糯米饭，要知道，我可从来没想到自己有一天会抱怨霍格沃兹的甜品种类不够多。”

“或许你应该把这个给校长，我想他一定十分愿意接受这个建议。”“我会的，所以，和我走一趟？”

只言片语间，男人放下刀叉，满足地擦着嘴。“……”所以我算是挖个坑给自己埋了么？

……

“所以，我不觉得老蜜蜂会那么轻易让你留在学校。”“我只是把事实摆在他面前罢了，相比之下他更担心自己的学生被神秘力量控制自相残杀。”Voldemort拉伸了一下身体，“那个书呆子在停止攻击就进入昏迷，已经转到圣芒戈了。”

“圣芒戈……没有留下任何线索么？”“显而易见，不过没关系，我现在有的是时间，我们慢慢玩，我要他知道，没有人能动我的东西。”

又是那样熟悉而危险的眼神，属于狩猎者进攻前的姿势，而不知道为什么，自己却感到一丝满足，还真是讽刺啊。

……

事实证明，吸引麻烦的不只是救世主，与之相对的黑魔王也有同样的体质。即使被警告不要惹事生非，校长还是不得不处理一系列围绕着Voldemort的麻烦。

没有教授愿意同他坐在一个办公室，包括斯莱特林在内，没有学生愿意和他在同一条走廊上，校长拒绝了对方住进斯莱特林寝室的要求，于是后者报复似的让harry每天晚上陪自己到有求必应屋里睡。

“ 你真的要去……那里么？”draco直勾勾地看着harry，说话有些费力，“别担心，我只去几天，他只是在和校长闹别扭罢了。”harry无所谓的摆了摆手，“而且那里的条件可比宿舍好的多。”

技术上来讲，食死徒凤凰社绝无合作的可能，能让巫师界两大对立阵营迅速作出合作的决定，只一种可能，巫师界面临一场大危机。

而不利的是自己所得的情报过少，harry敏锐的感觉这与Voldemort所说的“游戏”有关，而搬去有求必应屋必然是一个了解情况的机会。

……


	15. Chapter 15

对于其他巫师来说，这几个月发生的恐怖事件太多了，恐怕唯一能够激起热情的就是魁地奇比赛了。

harry喜欢飞行，毋庸置疑，为此他甚至翘掉了2次夜间训练。把自己沉浸于子夜的黑暗，闭上眼睛，用魔力感知一切，天空里没有阻碍，没有边缘，肆无忌惮地将身体里浓厚的黑魔法气息全然释放，他一直属于夜空，他对此毫不怀疑。

他不喜欢魁地奇，为了几个球在阳光下拼命让他觉得无法忍受，但他马上正不得不接受这些，Montague正在给他的队员鼓劲，“放轻松，大家只要正常发挥就好，我们是最好的球队，我们已经连续夺冠了3年了。”

“嗯？”harry终于放弃了与面前的麦片粥作斗争“格兰芬多不是以四肢发达著称么？”“不，他们只以头脑简单闻名。”draco用金质高脚杯敲了敲桌子，又给自己拿了份三明治。

一旁的pansy发出尖利的笑声。“礼仪。”harry向draco举起高脚杯。

……

“……下面出场的是格兰芬多球队，这无疑时霍格沃兹最好的球队……”“乔丹！”“抱歉麦格教授。”

果然呢，自己还是讨厌这里的氛围。 harry抽出魔杖，给自己的头发一个固定咒“10分钟。”harry向扫帚尾部的水晶注入魔力，开始对魁地奇球场进行地毯式搜索。“现在是格兰芬多控球，哦好样的，我不知道斯莱特林的找球手在干什么，他看上去在努力控制自己的扫把，我早就说过……”“乔丹！”“抱歉，我不会了。”

“现在是格兰芬多领先。”

“斯莱特林获得控球权。”

战事越来越激烈，但这一切仿佛与harry无关。

harry躲过前方迎面飞来的游走球，看到下方20英尺的目标，开始俯冲。

观众席上传来尖叫声，50英尺，40英尺，30英尺，20英尺，10英尺，5英尺，harry在贴近地面的位置抓住了飞贼，用力扳回扫把，哨声响起。

斯莱特林击球手示威般的把游走球击向对方的队伍，瞬间又被击回来，向harry后背砸去－－

一种危机感袭来，本能地转身，游走球在被炸成碎片。一个插曲，无法确定是谁的责任，但harry还是被强行带到了医疗翼检查。“你确定你没有受伤？”他们可怕的护士长在往harry身上仍了一系列的魔咒后仍然不放心的问，“我确定，夫人，你已经替我治疗了后背的擦伤。”harry尽量使自己变得更有耐心。

“现在，喝完这个，离开。”对方给harry一瓶精力补充剂，“夫人，我能问一下么？这些药剂的运行原理”“通过肠胃，进入血液，作用于魔法。”对方简洁地回答。“所以，是血液么？”


	16. Chapter 16

harry最近不大对劲，原先如保护色般终日挂在脸上的斯莱特林式微笑被 冷漠取代，其明显程度甚至连不长接触的Hermione都看得出来。

但她选择保持沉默，像斯莱特林一样，因为马上是万圣节啊，她在书上看到过的，改变男孩一生的日子。

……

万圣节早晨，整个城堡都摆满南瓜和蝙蝠形状的饰品，就连斯莱特林休息室也挂上的一只蝙蝠，活的，很遭嫌弃，但harry觉得它有点像自己的院长。

“早，harry，今天怎么回寝室了？”刚睡醒，Draco理了理自己的头发，随口问到。“拿礼物而已。”harry对着自己的床铺甩出一个切割咒，床头的黑色盒子干脆地被劈成两半。

“粗暴的拆礼物方式，嗯？”后者挑眉。透明的立方体悬浮在空中，方寸之地好像包裹着一小片世界，蓝色的天空和海洋无切缝地交融，深浅不同的蓝色光芒不断变换，盒子底部的编号“six”也是蓝色的烫金纹样。

“six？很漂亮，这是谁送给你的？”“不知道，从我进入魔法界，每一年的万圣节都会收到这样的盒子。”对方的语气听不清喜怒。

harry挥手，属于自己的衣柜被打开，其他五个盒子从中漂浮出来，每一个盒子里都有独特的风景，绿色的树林与草原，用同样丰富的绿色烫金标号“one”

；金黄的向日葵花田与橙色的晚霞标号“two”；以浅咖啡和香槟为主调的雨林标号“three”；深蓝色的夜空与彩色的繁星标号“four”；薄荷蓝绿的天空和蝶豆花薄荷丛标号“five”……

“这不只是装饰作用，对么？”“显而易见。”对方让所有的盒子回到衣柜，“这些空间是真实存在的，里面存放着“武器”，宝剑，枪，魔杖，甚至书籍，魔法能力……都被定义在此范围，每一个空间都有密码，并且独一无二，你知道的已经够多了。”

“最后两个问题，第一，你是怎么知道的，第二，你为什么愿意告诉我。”“我不知道。”

“啊？”“我是说，我不知道自己是怎么知道这件事的，第二，我有足够的信心，只要你还是斯莱特林，你就不会把这件事告诉别人。”

黑发男孩又一次露出标准的斯莱特林假笑。


	17. Chapter 17

命中注定般的，harry potter的万圣节永远不会是平静的一天。

晚宴即将开始，礼堂里飘荡着南瓜的香气，harry的神经在经历了一天的紧绷后，终于松了下来。可惜这样的状况并没有持续多久。

“potter先生，校长找你。”自己的院长在快要把自己盯穿的时候终于开口，“有什么事需要我吗？”harry不紧不慢地放下餐刀，幽绿色的冰冷的眸子直视对方深不见底的黑眸，露出完美的公式化微笑。

harry不自觉地挑眉，这么快么？

离开热闹的礼堂，周围突然安静起来，龙皮短靴敲击大理石地方的声音在空荡荡的走廊回响。对方走得很快，完全没有顾及到harry的身高问题，harry只是加快了步伐，仍然不可思议的保持着完美的优雅。

“拿好魔杖。”对方提醒道，这让harry又一次挑眉，把口袋里的魔杖握在手里。

“滋滋蜂蜜糖。”娱乐的看着snape说出口令时地嫌恶表情，看守的石兽移到一边，露出狭窄的旋转楼梯。

校长室的门开着，一个消瘦的过度的男人正在与Voldemort对峙，似乎下一秒就要扑上去给对方一拳，而后者倒是自顾自地抿了一口咖啡，连魔杖都不屑于拿。

“校长，potter已经给你带来了。”snape直接无视这个男人，“我先回去了。”

“非常感谢，severus,如果不介意地话，请留步。harry，抱歉打断你用餐，不过原因显然你已经知道了，这是Sirius black，你父亲的朋友。”

“black先生。”harry向对方礼貌性地伸出右手。这一举动让对方有些茫然无措，犹豫片刻后，男人有些僵硬地握住男孩的手。

“Sirius，这是Harry，由于一些原因，Tom是他的监护人。”男人怀疑地看了dumbledore一眼，似乎对harry的绿色领带着了迷。

门口的snape露出了不屑的神情。

“哦，是的，我是斯莱特林。”harry无视这种不礼貌的行为，十分“善解人意”地解释。

“不……我不明白……你为什么会是一个斯莱特林，为什么和这个恶魔在一起。”又一次地打击使对方语无伦次。

“black先生，当面质疑别人是十分不礼貌的行为。”Voldemort敲了敲桌子，微微抬眼。“闭嘴吧，你个混蛋，去.他.的礼貌!"后者瞬间被点燃，像怒吼的狮子般咆哮。“够了。”harry打断这毫无意义的争吵，语气是前所未有地冰冷，他挥动魔杖，校长室内顿时陷入黑暗，冰冷地窒息感传来，空间似乎被无限扩大，仿佛被扼住咽喉，他几乎不能站立，这让Sirius产生一种回到阿兹卡班的错觉。

男孩抓住男人的衣领防止他摔倒，“这，是什么？”Sirius感到从未有过如此的无力。

“感受到了么？这近乎实体化的绝望，是我仅有的陪伴我6年的东西。”男孩用左手覆盖住心脏的地方，“这里有一座阿兹卡班，我曾无数次抚摸刀刃，想要结束这一切，但是，多么可笑啊这里一直在有力地跳动着，从未停止。”

“我，抱歉……harry，我没有想到……是我害死了James和lily。”男人失控地捂住了脸。

校长室重新明亮了起来，“格兰芬多不是向来拥有勇气么？因为所谓的内疚感而任凭自己在阿兹卡班腐烂，以为自己足够赎罪，而忘记你的朋友留下来的最重要的“东西”。”

“你应该道歉的对象是我，而不是james和lily，停止那无意义的愧疚，这不是black家族的骄傲。”

“够了，蠢狗，harry不认为是你害死了他们，听不出来么，不要在这里浪费时间。”snape十分不耐烦地插嘴。“如果没有别的什么事的话，我先回去了，校长。”harry头也不回地走出校长室，留下男人自己进行内心挣扎。“说实话，我真的不想在这里多待一秒，不过，harry6年前的日记，我想这会对你，啊，有所帮助。”Voldemort打了一个响指，一张折叠的纸悬浮在空中。

black瞪了对方一眼，毫不掩饰自己的怀疑。“清醒点，食死徒和凤凰社现在在合作阶段，而且目前的你对我来说没有任何利用价值。”

对方接过看上去几乎崭新的纸，显然，它被保存的十分完好，防护咒语几乎是不间断地释放，尽管上面残存的魔力已经变得微弱，但还是很容易辨认男孩独有的魔法气息。

血红色的意大利斜体简洁而优雅：

蜷缩在黑暗的角落，绝望扼住我的咽喉，荆棘刺伤我的身体，我曾多么希望，有人对我说'It is all right.'恶魔在耳低语，他说出了我的渴望，于是我跟着他走了，如同信仰。”

“harry……”男人低语到。“不必露出如此愚蠢地神情，这张纸你可以留着，不过要隔一天用一次咒语，因为这是harry用血液写的，我假设阿兹卡班还没有使你的大脑退化到不会用防护咒？”

Voldemort独自离开，留下black站在校长室里，近乎痴迷得抚摸着这张纸。


	18. Chapter 18

“愿意谈谈么？”面对数不尽的疑点，这是男孩挣扎了半个晚上的结果。

“我知道你想谈什么，圣诞节，证明给我看，你值得我的筹码。”送出去的字条被瞬间返还，显然，对方也彻夜未眠。

……

“终于舍得把宝贵的午夜时间留给你可怜的床了？”draco还在为父母去法国过圣诞自己不得不留校而气恼。“当然，毕竟明早会有不少礼物。”harry刚才浴室出来，正在忙着扣完衬衫上的最后两个扣子。

“我假设，马尔福先生的糖果，不会把卧室给埋了吧。”harry抬头，眼里满是戏谑。“去死吧，potter！”“优雅。”扔出去的抱枕悬停在空中，当事人无所谓地耸耸肩，在对方的眼刀中，拉上帷帐。

……

harry的预言对了一半，他们的卧室确实被礼物埋了，每人各占一半。

draco这次倒是出乎意料得起得比harry早，“3本书，9盒糖，2件外套，1枚胸针，剩下的都是些没用的玩意，不过整体来说，还不错，你呢？快拆开看看。”

harry已经拆开了礼物堆顶端的一些小盒子：一枚海蓝色的胸针，两条项链，分别镶有香槟色和青草绿的宝石，一条墨绿色的领带，一枚深蓝色的耳钉，两个镶有薄荷蓝和浅咖啡宝石的手环。

“显然，斯莱特林首席朴素的衣着已经引起了全学院学生的公愤。”

harry挑眉，拉开抽屉，纯黑的首饰盒里摆满了各种款式的胸针，项链，耳钉，手环，发卡，戒指。按颜色分好，蓝色一层，绿色一层，橙黄，金色一层，咖啡，香槟色一层。

“这还真是…让人惊讶，全霍格沃兹再也找不到比你的饰品更多的人了。也没见你怎么带过。”

“麻烦。”harry开始拆下面的礼物，一本《追溯魔法起源》，应该是讲古魔文的，一套青色的长袍，这份明显是Voldemort送的，《尖端黑魔法的理论与实践》和一条银绿色钻石发带，甚至还有ron哥哥的一套朋克牛仔，配套金属耳环，附带感谢信，感谢harry救了ron。draco对此表示不屑，harry似乎很感兴趣，他把衣服抖开，上下大量着“不大正统，但偶尔放纵一下也不错。”

“所以你今天要穿么？”

“不。”Harry套上子夜黑的巫师袍，把碎发用银质的发卡别起来，右嘴角微微上扬。

“今天是个，嗯，很重要的日子呢。”

大部分学生的离席让斯莱特林餐桌冷清了许多，harry百无聊赖地舀了一勺土豆泥放在盘子里，心思显然没有放在眼前的食物上，就连教师席上仅剩的掠夺者和消失了一个月终于出现的黑魔王都没能提起他的半点兴趣。…

“Harry！”微微侧身，一道不详的红光擦肩而过。“相信Harry。”白巫师摁住black的肩膀，但往日充满威严的声音似乎没有了安抚人心的力量。

black挣扎了一下，还是坐了下来，校长不回那自己的学生开玩笑，他相信这点。

魔杖瞬间滑向手心，harry转身对赫奇帕奇餐桌旁的偷袭者露出一个不屑的冷笑，像极了voldemort，顷刻间，金质的刀叉向男孩身后袭去……

几乎不可能地，男孩瞬间躲过，熟练地绕过Harry的一道黑魔法，礼堂的地板被腐蚀出一片焦黑，“你打不到我的。”对方的声音里透露着狂妄。

一道魔咒射向斯莱特林餐桌，打在Harry的防护咒上，肩膀一片钝痛，深色的长袍浸染了一片。他没能躲过这个刀砍咒。

“承认吧，斯莱特林是你的弱点。”对方停止了攻击，饶有兴趣地看着Harry，表情因为兴奋而扭曲在一起。

“不，斯莱特林是我的责任，对此，我很荣幸。”在男孩无法收拢的震惊中，Harry肩膀上的伤瞬间消失，出现在对方肩膀上。

伤害转移，一个极为冷门的黑魔法。

“那又怎样？你不可能转移我的每一个魔法，而且，你的珍宝还在这里，你不敢用大范围的攻击魔法，你不可能赢。”


	19. Chapter 19

“是么？”harry取出注射器，干脆地扎进自己的血管，“接受你在霍格沃兹的最后指导，部分魔药是作用与灵魂的。”

harry顿了顿，“还有，我连中阶魔法都不会用，因为，你不配。”harry第一次念出了咒语“乌龙出洞。”

作为malfoy家族继承人，draco知道这个咒语，一个恶作剧魔法，几乎没有杀伤力，甚至称不上真正意义上的黑魔法。

但当他看到成片的毒蛇从harry的杖尖涌出时，他不这样认为了。

【攻击】，然后是阴冷的低嘶，蛇类危险地立起身子银绿色的鳞片散发出特有的光泽，挡住了全部攻击。harry冷漠的站立着，像猎手注视着自己的猎物垂死挣扎，即使身体已经到了极限。

对手没有站起来的可能，voldemort从教师席走来，似乎抽走了男孩仅剩的力气。他放心地向后仰去，倒在对方身上。

voldemort抱起男孩，向外走去，black挣脱了校长限制，冲下教师席。

“你高兴了吧，voldemort。”他不顾一切地向黑魔王咆哮着，“当然，harry学会了自己寻找变强的方法，这正是我想看到的。”

医疗翼）black百味杂陈地看着snape给harry灌下灵魂稳定剂，voldemort微微侧头，示意snape退到一边，握住harry的右手臂。

“你想干什么？”“闭嘴蠢狗，lord在给harry输送魔力。”“为什么不让校长来！”black无可挑剔的理由成功引起沉默。

“我很抱歉。”白巫师的到来似乎带来了black残存的理智“这件事恐怕只能让tom来做，harry与他的魔法有着相似的亲和力。”

“相似”一词似乎压倒了男人最后的心理防线，他终于闭上嘴巴，把脸埋在手里。

……

harry是在早上离开医疗翼的，在voldemort的要求下，似乎还有校长的请求。

即使与对方的魔力有着惊人的契合程度，百分之五十的魔力被替换所带来的排异反应仍然使harry没有任何胃口，“你需要吃点东西。”voldemort的关心中带着命令的意味。harry叹了口气，索性把对方盘子里的吐司拿了过来。

周围传来抑制的极低的吸气声。对于向来成熟的harry，这无疑是目前最符合年龄的举动了，但没有一个人笑得出来，显然，与黑魔王开玩笑不在大家的接受范围之内。

voldemort只是挑了挑眉，他知道魔力排异有多痛苦，在这种情况下harry仍然接受了建议，这让他很受用。“吃完饭后，我想我们需要一个会议室。”“我能否理解为，我赢得了你的筹码？”男孩反问到。

“或许？你的休假结束了。”


	20. Chapter 20

……

“不去有求必应屋么？”

“不。”

从来没有人被Voldemort带去密室过，但harry知道这对于一个斯莱特林意味着什么，这意味着信任，意味着荣誉，意味着，无路可退……

穿过阴暗潮湿的长廊，密室的正门如斯莱特林休息室一样奢华，大理石桌子上，两摞羊皮纸早已被整理好。“这些是当前得到的情报，这些是我的计划初稿。”两人在高背椅上坐下，一时间只有纸页翻动的声音。

“这么说，那帮家伙还没有现身？并且，他们准备先从德国下手？”Harry皱着眉抿了一口咖啡，把左腿换到右腿上。

“目前来看，是的，并且我们有理由相信，他们已经取得了部分优势。”Voldemort用手指敲了敲桌子。“安插间谍的手法很像，但他们选择攻陷德国魔法部，而不是学校，而德国的魔法部并不是由一群废物掌控的。”

“具体目的还没有查明，或许是德国魔法部有他们需要的东西，或许是试探底线。”

“两者都有也不一定，魔法部已经感受到了危机感，或许我们可以和德国进行一次合作。”

“是的，我也有这个计划，就在两周后。”voldemort敲了敲另一摞计划书，“你需要准备一下。”

……

harry靠着禁书区的深色书架上，合作会议所需要的文件已经进一步完善。Voldemort的一句“准备一下”使他不得不再次泡进图书馆，或许唯一值得安慰的是，他不讨厌这里，这里有着他渴望的力量。

……

black现在相当的烦躁。

他需要弄懂这个该死的魔法理论，即使为此已经耗费了他2天的时间，当他选择去询问校长时，对方却表示自己并不擅长黑魔法。

“或许你应该去问snape先生，他在这方面很在行。”黑魔法，该死，他就知道black家的书库里没什么好东西，但这个黑魔法该死的可能能永久解决black老房子上取不掉的肖像，即使只是为了这个，他也要试一下。地窖的门没有锁严，black直接推门而入，自己多年的死对头正坐在坩埚面前熬煮着奇怪的液体。“看来black家族并没有教会你礼仪。”black并没吸引Snape从切碎的柳根面前抬起头的能力。

“你知不知道这是什么意思？“分解物质总和反向加成即为相对？”

“我为什么要告诉你？”snape仍然在搅拌坩埚，连一眼神也没有施舍给对方。

“你为什么不告诉我？”

“因为你蠢的无可救药。”

“你……”

“或许你可以去图书馆碰碰运气，或许harry会认为你还有利用价值。”

“别开玩笑了，这是高级黑魔法，harry怎么可能知道。但是harry他经常在图书馆？”black的语言又有些激动了。

“注意你的语气，black，别忘了你在谁的地盘。”

“请·你告诉我。”black咬牙切齿，

“当然不是，但图书馆是课下除斯莱特林休息室外唯一能找到他的地方。”


	21. Chapter 21

图书馆的设计很完美，大型的落地窗一直延伸到禁书区边缘，使这里明亮而温暖，而禁书区像是一道分界线，阻挡了阳光的进入，这是Harry常在的地方。black看着他的教子娴熟得从深色的桃里木书架上抽出一本本砖头厚的书，一旁紫色的墨水瓶正在散发着螺旋上升的银白色蒸汽，在天花板上投射出一片银紫色的星空。

black没有对此表示惊讶，他见过Harry的墨水架，除去隐形，荧光，变色等特殊墨水，仅深浅不同的蓝色，绿色墨水就占了4排架子，每一瓶都配有对应颜色的火漆，并且仅看瓶子外形就很难让人相信它们没有特殊效果。

他曾经信誓旦旦地保证自己绝对能给Harry比Voldemort更好的生活，但这一点在潜进Harry卧室的时候就化为泡影，施了无限延展咒的饰品盒和衣柜，巨大的墨水架和成排的羽毛笔都在逼迫他承认自己的不自量力……

“black先生，你来这里就是为了看着我发呆的么？”Harry把最后一本咆哮的书绑上铁链，放回原处，语言冷淡。

“呃…当然不是，我这里遇到了些困难，鼻…snape说我可以来找你。”男人显然仍然不知道如何与斯莱特林相处。

“F架第三排，第五本，198页。”harry粗略地扫了一眼书。

“你能帮我讲一下么？”

“不能。”

“为什么？”

“请问你会怎么解释1＋1＝2？”

“这有什么好解释的？1＋1还能等于3？大家都知道。”“原话奉还。”

“好吧。”black胡乱摆了摆手，去寻找harry嘴中解释“1＋1＝2”的书。

那本书对定义并没有什么具体的解释，但令他惊讶的是，书面上布满了密密麻麻的字体，是harry的银紫色墨水，不同于日记时标准的意大利斜体，harry的字迹尖锐，每一个字母被拉地修长，笔锋干脆犀利，正如他本人一样，严肃，危险。

看来Harry是完完全全把禁书区当作自己的图书室了，但black不在乎，他抱起书冲回去，准备给自己别扭的教子一个拥抱。

harry正把墨水悬浮在空中，准备用魔法拧上盖子，突然，一个不明物体突然冲了进来。

一声脆响，做工精致的玻璃瓶变成一堆玻璃碎片，银紫色的星河很快蔓延到天花板边缘。“我……抱歉。”black似乎意识到这是harry的最后一瓶紫色墨水。

“一瓶墨水而已。”男孩烦躁地摆了摆手，把背包甩到肩上。

后颈一阵灼痛，Harry眼眸一暗，标记……

harry几乎是跑出了图书馆，往日里暴躁的图书管理员出乎意料地只是皱了皱眉，这并不奇怪，在她已经默认Harry频繁进入禁书区以后。

harry整理了一下耳边的碎发，试图让自己看上去不是那么狼狈，打开卧室的门，draco正在瞪着自己的执事。

“少爷，lord让我告诉你，计划变更到今天下午，这是Lord为准备的服装。”

“……好的，我知道了。”男孩拿着衣服走进卫生间。好个鬼。要不是昨天熬夜把资料整理完，今天他哭都没地方哭去。harry想着，暴力地抖开外套。

harry没过几分钟就出来了，很正统的墨蓝色巫师袍，搭配深紫色的领带，黑色的西裤和马丁靴与平时没什么两样。无视自动打理头发的银质发卡，Harry无意识地转动左手小拇指上的戒指。

“失礼。”执事打开托盘上的首饰盒，一枚紫水晶雕刻的蛇形耳钉猛地扎穿男孩的右耳。

“这是lord的意思。”

“这个，去不下来了么？”harry的头低着头，看不出表情，手指虚指着自己的右耳，声音里空洞无物。“可以，但带上时要重新进行血祭。”

“那你还是别摘了。”draco看着harry流血的右耳，感到一阵恶寒。”

“我保证，我会的，我可是刚收到一枚超棒的耳钉。”Harry抬起头，露出了一个真正有人情味的笑容。

draco有看到的，harry在多么努力地挣扎，避免成为别人的战利品，避免成为他人的提线木偶，没有人比malfoy更理解这个。

执事离开了，Harry检查了一边自己的箱子，确认必要的文件。“Harry？”

“嗯？”

“你害怕么？”

“什么？”

“你害怕么？”

“当然，事实上，我比你们想象地都要恐惧，恐惧真正令人恐惧的，恐惧自己所恐惧的，恐惧成为自己所恐惧的。”

“如果……我是说如果，再给你一次机会，你还会这样选择么？”

半晌沉默

“是的，我会。”然后是意料之中的回答。


	22. Chapter 22

Voldemort靠在礼堂门口的大理石柱上，以一种近乎慵懒的姿势，显然已经等候多时。

“文件整理好了么？”对方从手中的文件中移开目光，视线扫到harry的右耳，露出满意的眼神。

“当然，感谢失眠。”harry回赠一个恶劣的微笑。

“因为会议的保密性，我们先幻影移行到对角巷，然后坐……麻瓜的车到地点。”麻瓜这两个字似乎要把男人的牙齿硌碎。

……

“对于合作条款，你有什么建议么？”

男人皱着眉打量着加长林肯内部的环境。“我建议……”“直接在会上提就好。”对方摆了摆手，像是在驱赶这个狭小空间里凝固结块的空气。这样Harry不确定对方是否真的愿意谈论这个问题。

车子缓缓停下，窗外的景色有些眼熟，这是……他的噩梦，女贞路。见鬼的保密性！

男人看似无意地把手搭在了他的肩膀上，“要去看看么？”

“不，我会控制不住捅了那个猪窝。”男孩的声音出乎意料地平静 ，似乎只是在叙述一个不可质疑的事实。

另一只手越过男孩的身体，打开车门，男人示意他下车。

harry看着这座普通的房子，手指不由自主地蜷起，禁锢住袖口的魔杖，对方肩膀上的手微微用力，拒绝他的后退。

不巧，那窝猪的车从库中出来，似乎准备来一次惬意的家庭旅游，在这个可以把它们烤成猪肉干的天气下。真是讽刺。

回过神来，他亲爱的姨夫已经站在了自己面前，用他从未听过的恭敬的语气，“先生，请问有事么？”voldemort轻蔑地瞥了一眼对方伸过来的手，没有去接。

场面尴尬起来，“这位是？”“paraly·slytherin”harry果断无视对方的“手”，如果它可以被称为手的话，voldemort松开了他的钳制，下一刻便是重重的关门声。“paralyzed，不错的名字。”

“女贞路，不错的玩笑。”harry非笑似笑。

“黑魔王从不开无意义的玩笑。”一个现实身份的咒语，“paraly·slytherin”的字样胸口浮现，“我想，一个拥有感知力的新身份会避免不少麻烦。”

“……”是啊，尤其是这个姓还是slyterin。

接下来是一路无语。

……

黑色的大理石瓷砖是德国魔法部的主色调，照明灯模糊的蓝色光晕打造出一种脱离现实的错觉。下属早已经会议厅门口等待，清一色的黑袍，银质的全脸面具。

而门口的接待者并没有开门的意思，直白的目光扫视着对方首领一旁的男孩，“抱歉，家属请在休息区等候。” voldemort似乎被成功得娱乐到了，双臂微微抱起，非笑似笑地看着对方。

无礼，接待者有些不悦，以不屑的神情回给对方，“继承人也不行。”

又是这样的表情，向看蝼蚁一样的眼神，狂妄，不屑，似乎以为自己是世界的主宰者般，毫无资本，像极了……

harry冷笑一声，挽了一个杖花，一朵银绿的火花闪烁，像是一根导火索，随着魔杖的抬起逐渐加速，当魔杖举过头顶的那一刻，彻底脱离束缚，成为一道闪电，均匀地附着在会议室周围的结界上。

“怎么回事？”会议室内的守卫和高层几乎是在瞬间冲了出来。

“部长先生，您的守卫似乎不大希望我的助理进入会议室？我想，我需要一个解释。”voldemort打破了僵局，从队伍中隐约听得到细碎的嘲笑。

对面的中年男人脸上闪过一丝惊讶，标准的交际微笑在看到harry未收起的魔杖后变得窘迫，“抱歉，我是德国魔法部长willIan·Grimm。”

Harry翻起手腕将魔杖甩回袖子，握住对方的手“paraly·slytherin。”


	23. Chapter 23

“我方愿意出借战时20%应急资金，资金将在战后以5%的利息收取，并在主战场协助德方，同时，双方进行二级情报交换。”Harry，不，现在是slytherin了，拿出文件，尽量保证自己语速平稳。而一旁首领席位的Voldemort只是靠在高背椅上，双手交叉。

“我方希望，德方能在法律执行司预留两个席位。”paraly把文件放下，在抬眼的间隙直视对方的眼睛，捕捉到对方瞳孔剧收。很好，然后把眼眸垂下来，像是什么也没有发生一样。

他希望这能起一点作用，至少使他不至于更难堪。“然后，我们希望能够购买德国日报头版四分之一的版面。”

当沉稳的声音被空气冲散，沉默几乎令人难以忍受了。Voldemort抬起手指敲了敲桌面。

“我方接受。”很好，这让接下来的事情变得简单多了，无论这个声音里充斥着多少不确定。

…

“这次会议相当简单。”

“是啊，简单到你甚至都没有请翻译。”

“不，我请了。”对方露出了一个相当无辜的微笑，这通常是事情变得麻烦的一个预告。

“是salin。”

然后他没去，哦，该死的。1.03秒后，他们幻影移形到了霍格沃兹的边境，“去休息室。”

当然。

五分钟后，来自休息室的警报在所有教授的办公室响起。

……

black等人赶到时，lupin等教授已经把受伤的学生送进医疗翼，休息室里仅剩下地上保存完好的尸体，黑色的兜帽已经打开，还有背对着门口的，服用了增龄剂的斯莱特林首席。

他的身体几乎是放松的，除了无机制紧绷的肩膀，“Harry！”black用身体撞开挡住门口的snape，几乎夺门而入。

他不顾一切地扑在了他的教子身上，感受着对方冰凉的体温。他足够高，瘦削而不羸弱，削瘦的体格把他的身体拉长，呈现出别样的优雅。在药剂的作用下，身体终于追赶上了心理成长的步伐。

“放手。”声音低沉而沙哑，脸庞一如既往的棱角分明，眼角泛着病态的嫣红，他感觉到紫水晶袖夹几乎要镶嵌入皮肤，而对方人在试图维持这个拥抱，如果这称得上是拥抱的话。

难道还希望我用胳膊环住你的身体吗？他几乎要放声大笑了。

强大的魔压挤压着空气，几乎要剥夺他的呼吸，眼前的景象变有些虚幻。头顶的水晶吊灯突然掉落，溅撒在他的身上，一片巨大的水晶碎片在后背留下一道血痕。

声音好像从很远的地方传来，带着黑魔王般的冷酷，“black先生，你是否意识到，你接触的，是斯莱特林的首席，是黑魔王的……”

吊在身上的力量松弛了下来，他竭尽全力抑制住这声冷笑，把单音节重新塞回喉咙里。

突然，他被拥地更紧了。“我不知道！我也不想知道！我只知道，我在拥抱我的教子，James·potter的儿子，Harry·potter！”

像是一把钥匙，强大的魔力压迫瞬间消失，杖尖露出袖口。他抬眼看向门口，脸色依然惨白，门外的人警惕地盯着他，但是，没有人拿出魔杖。

伤口的钝痛消失了，连带着割破的衣料，水晶吊灯恢复原样，像是一切都没有发生那样。

harry走进斯莱特林寝室，仅留给众人一片袍角的虚影 ，black一人呆滞在那里，双手悬空，保持着刚才的姿势。

他听见了，他说，“谢谢你，sirius。”


	24. Chapter 24

Harry没过多长时间就从卧室走来出来，一袭黑衣，除了衬衫，它是浅灰色的。增龄剂的效力尚未消失，Harry可以不大困难地抱起地上的躯体，近乎温柔，好像他还具有生命温度。

他走出休息室，没有受到阻碍的，voldemort和刚刚得到特权的black沉默地跟在后面。

马丁靴踩着大理石地板上，发出有条不紊的撞击声，harry偏快的步伐在身高的作用下更加明显了，black不得不小跑着跟上。

在走出城堡保护范围的那一刻，harry幻影移形，只留给他一瞬扭曲的空气。领带猛地被拉住，整个身体被迫塞进管道，只来得及感受到对方指尖冰冷的温度。

待眼前方景象清晰，voldemort正在拿手帕擦拭左手的每一根手指，眉头紧皱。

前方，harry走进salin庄园。

不同于slytherin庄园黑灰墨蓝的大理石砖，salin的城堡呈现出暖棕色调。一句不知名的咒语，大理石墓碑崛地而起……

“灵魂将在长眠中安宁。”，华美的字体在阳光下泛起与城堡同样的暖光。

Harry默默抽出魔杖，一朵黑色的玫瑰在空气中幻化成形，缓缓飘落在墓碑上，“sal，你想学的，我已经教给你了。”平静的声音在风中吹散，男孩的眼睛聚焦在墓碑的铭文上，清冷的面容流露出怀念。

……

“harry，愿意和我们谈谈么？”斯莱特林休息室，black和lupin脸上的犹豫清晰可见。

“或许你们需要冥想盆。”

“不，无关情报，我们只是单纯想聊聊天。”black不大礼貌地打断他。

“……”

“拉奇，准备下午茶。”

三层高的银质托盘被端上来，茶匙碰击瓷杯，奏出魔力的曲调。“salin曾是我的变形课教授。”harry打断单调的序曲，“也是唯一一个没有嘲笑我身份的人。”

“我同他学习了四年，直到最后一次测试，我将无形幻化成形，打破了现代魔法理论中的物质守恒。”

“他问我能不能教给他，我答应了。我更换了变形课教授后，我们不怎么见面……”

“我很抱歉。”lupin善解人意地说道。

然后又是难以忍受的沉默。

“虽然这样问早了点，但harry有考虑到未来的职业么？”似乎想活跃一下气氛，lupin找了一个轻松些的话题。

“如果你想当魔法部长，我一定会支持你的。”black的眼睛露出一丝狡黠。

harry对对方翻了个白眼，“我想，或许我会去神秘事务司工作。”

“哇，这相当……独特。”

“不过这样一来我们恐怕无法提供什么帮助了。”

“打算研究什么？”

“空间。”还有黑魔法，harry在内心如实回答。

“很了不起，不过，没有人知道那里应聘方式，并且也没有关于空间研究的部门。

“只有某方面的研究员诞生时，神秘事务司才会招纳新成员，然后设立新的研究项目。”


	25. Chapter 25

接下来谁都没有说话，三个人默契的低着头，用叉子侧刃分割着盘子里的红丝绒蛋糕。

“或许我该离开了，我需要去一次图书馆。”然后是拖动高背椅的声音。

“事实的，我真的搞不懂，你为什么没有去拉文克劳。”black小声嘀咕着，“你几乎要与那里的书架融为一体。”

“大概是因为，拉文克劳为知识而尊重知识，而斯莱特林为力量而敬仰知识吧。”面前的男孩拉伸的一下身体，尾音带着悠长的咏叹调。

“精准的概括。”lupin客观地评价到，引起了black一声哀嚎。

……

先是准备“游戏”，又是制定文件，自己关于空间研究的手稿早已被搁置，Harry抚摸这羊皮纸的侧封。很难说，再一次翻看手稿时，自己是什么感受。

时间间隔的有些久了，他不得再将现有的结果进行总结。

或许应该庆幸？自己还并没有多少进展？他不由自主得勾起嘴角，一个讽刺的笑。关于他连续多年收到的万圣节礼物，他能做到的，也仅仅是立体建模而已。

将外界魔力转换为能量并对空间内部进行供给，一个确定的推论，他翻遍了整个禁书区，一无所获。

似乎漏掉了什么，像是空气中的游丝，只是在阳光下留下模糊的阴影……

等等，心脏突然收缩，羽毛笔从手中挣脱滑落，魔法部的保护魔法，也将他的爆炸咒转化成自己的属性，尽管自己也取得了保护的部分支配权。

这很合理，一个谜团，不管他是什么，它完美地遵循着等价交换的原则。

“下午好，harry，难得见你不在禁书区。”一个声音打断他的思考，Theodore，与他交往不多，温和礼貌是对这个男孩唯一的印象，当然，那是对于一个斯莱特林来说。

“是啊，我觉得，有必要复习一下一些基础。”harry含糊其辞，用飞来咒取了书架顶端给七年级提供论文资料的书籍。

“好吧，如果你认为这是基础的话。”对方耸了耸肩，露出善解人意的表情，把自己的书挪到一边，给Harry留了一个座位。

保护魔法并没有塑造一个空间，至少不是真正意义上的。自己太过于在乎“空间”这个词了，或许应该关注一下魔法的分解，像是麻瓜界的夸克，或是氨基酸……

……

他有了一些灵感，有完美理论依据的，现在，他需要去践行……

“我想，或许我们应该去上课了，也许你不知道，但我们已经开课几天了。”

“什么课？”他不希望是……

“黑魔法防御。”

哦，Salazar，他不想见到他，至少不是现在，在他刚安葬完salin的时候。他真的需要些许缓解时间。

他花费了不到1秒时间估略了一下请假的可能性，好吧，收拾好书本，仰头，抑制住一声叹息。

……

说实话，看着黑魔王在讲台上讲课，这真的……有些难以接受，即使他已经指导了自己至少5年的功课。

“harry potter，请你为同学们示范一下爆破咒。”四目相对，黑魔王停止了解说。好吧，他起身，魔杖滑出的瞬间，把叹息声淹没在玻璃杯破裂的清脆响声里，默默松了口气，他知道，对于这节课，他不需要做更多。

……

“harry，去吃饭么？”Theodore问到，表现出恰当好处的善意。

“不了，我还要去一次图书馆。”

“嗨，harry，好久不见，你要去图书馆么？我也要去，我还有一篇魔法史的论文没有完成，或许我们可以一起？”是hermione。

“当然。”他露出完美的斯莱特林假笑。

……

“Hermione？”Harry从自己的大头部中抬起头来，眉毛依然紧皱着，“可以帮我借一下《魔法的分解·9》么？我想拉文克劳的藏书里大概会有？”

“好啊。”这个女孩对于帮助别人获得知识和自己学习知识有着同样的热情。这是Harry目睹了她在10分钟内冲回休息室并取回书后所得出的结论。

接下来，她就目睹了眼前这个男孩用1小时时间把这本书快速翻完。

“找到你想要的么？”他看见了女孩异常明亮的眸子里闪闪发光的期待。

“没有，不过我发现了这个。”他把书举起来，“一个古老的，无人成功的法术，与空间有关，它刚好验证了我原先的研究成果。”

原先明亮的眸子里溢满了沮丧，女孩似乎更喜欢把自己情绪全都刻在脸上，“我想我并不能看懂它。”她不甘心地用手指磨砂着羊皮纸上的文字。

“或许你可以从初级空间理论开始，如果有不会的问题可以来找我。”他给了女孩足够的友善和耐心，他可以肯定，她将是一个强大的助力。

“知道么？你真的很难找到。”女孩半真半假地抱怨到。“那么，定个时间如何，每周一周三晚7点，我们的研究是保密的，当然了，你也可以请教你们学院的幽灵，她足够博学。”

“我可以加入你的研究！这太棒了。”她的声音提高了八度，变得有些尖锐刺耳，她的眼睛死死地瞪着他，似乎是担心他下一秒反悔。

他对她露出了一个假笑，没有再次回答“现在，让我们去喝一杯热巧克力吧。”


	26. Chapter 26

Harry回到休息室时，zabini严肃正地站在那里，似乎在等他。

“harry，我想我应该道谢，如果不是你挡住了那个咒语，我会伤得很重。”喉咙好像被堵住了，一时间不知道该回答些什么。

“pansy也要我替她道谢。”

“好吧。”

当他意识到这样的回答十分不妥时，似乎已经没有挽救的可能了。

“她怎么样？”

“她很好，只是情绪不大稳定，你知道的，那个一脸沧桑的护士长，要求她待到早上。”男孩耸了耸肩，露出一副理所当然的表情。

“她不是给精神脆弱的女孩。”harry中肯地评价道。“不，在某些方面，她是的，她在医疗翼发出了长达一分半的尖叫因为这个事件弄断了她新做的指甲。”

harry抑制住把白眼翻到后脑勺的冲动，挑了挑眉：“或许我应该去看看她？”

“我想不必。”对方倒是坦率地翻了个白眼，“那个万伦女鬼有Greengrass陪着呢，还不如下局巫师棋。”“如你所愿。”

……

这起事件带来的直接效果就是为harry快速建成了斯莱特林的人际关系网，以第二天早上成堆的砸向斯莱特林餐桌的猫头鹰为直接体现。

harry回到休息室时，蛇院的女生正在热烈讨论着他，Harry potter。

“我说。”pansy有些尖锐的女声几乎要扎穿休息室的屋顶，“Harry potter是强大的朋友，但我不会考虑与他联姻。”“他有时很危险，不可预见性加大了他的危险程度。”不同于pansy高高在上的语气，Davis倒是出乎意料的理智。

“哼，你们也配不上他。”Greengrass似乎对Harry身体中的暴力因子相当痴迷。

“事实上，他被包办婚姻的可能性很大，可怜的人。”zabini，“嗨Harry，你错过了一场精彩的对话。”

黑皮肤男孩走过去拍了拍Harry的肩膀，装模作样发出一声叹息。

“事实上，我可一句都没有错过。”Harry拍掉对方的手，露出一个假笑，收获了女孩们更加苍白的脸色，和Greengrass狂热的目光。


	27. Chapter 27

出于对保密性的考量，Harry把一些特殊的书籍更换了封面，而他与Hermione的研究小组对外声称为作业讨论组，draco，zabini等人本来也想加入，但在看到Harry桌子上高一英尺的书后，果断放弃

如果是刚开学的自己，一定会把地点定在有求必应屋，但现在，他并不想露出这张底牌，和不同学院的麻种巫师一起讨论学校会减少那个当代最伟大白巫师的警惕，而他刚建立起的人际关系不是那么容易冲散。

对于一个接触魔法不到一年的巫师来说，Hermione充分展现了她的智慧与勤奋。

短短一个月时间，她就能够就空间方面提出许多有价值的问题，这往往能刺激Harry从另一个角度来思考问题，即使对于空间的运行原理进展不大，但在拉文克劳藏书上发现的法术却有了很大突破。

如果幸运的话，他将在2周内将那个残损的法术填写完整，并付诸实践，抓到那把“钥匙”。……“harry？harry！你到底有没有在听我说话！”在Harry意识到的时候，hermione已经几乎要叉着腰从座位上站起来了。“哦，抱歉，我只是放空了。”“我真的看不出来，放空对你有什么好处。”女孩盛气凌人的说到。

“或许……练习大脑封闭术？”男孩随口说着，继续在羊皮纸上记录着什么。

“大脑封闭术？”

“这没什么。”

“不，我一定要弄清这是什么。”椅子已经完全固定不住她了。

“好吧。”Harry猛地靠在椅背上，“先告诉我你刚才在说什么。”

像是突然想起来什么一样，女孩猛地一拍桌子，“今天我们休息室的门问了一个很有趣的问题，是先有凤凰还是先有凤凰蛋？”

“这不重要，知道答案并不能带来什么实在的东西。”Harry索性翻了个白眼，继续手上的工作。

“我不是很理解。”女孩像看怪物一样看着他，话语中的疑问语气十分明显。

“因为你不是斯莱特林。好了，让我们来说大脑封闭术吧。”Harry满意的看着对方欲言又止。

“它听上去就像是保护大脑思想的一种法术。”

“精确的概括。”Harry双手交叉，把胳膊立在桌子上，“我的导师把它分为封闭式防守，封闭式攻击，开放式防守，开放式攻击。”（借用FF设定）

“开放式防守是制造虚假记忆来迷惑侵入者，就是我，不过我的导师认为我是开放式防守和封闭式攻击，只是我还没有发现自己空间的具体形态。”

“我……不是很明白，他们听上去似乎是互相矛盾的。”

“并不是，但值得注意的是，攻击还是防守，开放还是封闭不是自己可以随心所欲的。”

“所以，我该如何知道自己是什么类型的？”

“开始练习就知道了。”Harry风轻云淡地说，然后有些可笑地看着一脸呆滞的女孩，“你不会认为，我告诉你这些只是为了满足你的求知欲吧？需要我说的更明白么？”

“空间这并不是我们的最后一个研究项目……”她有些迟疑地看着对面的男孩，在获得一个轻微的点头后，她得以继续，“而大脑封闭术是维持长久保密性的基础……”“这样说，我们应该立刻开始练习！”

“是的，但更重要的是，我们应该先签订承诺书，互相保守秘密。”……

角落里，Theodore用书本作掩体，看着女巫在羊皮纸上签下名字，他不知道他是怎么做到的，这种未知令他恐惧。

这是他第三次在图书馆“碰”到Harry·potter了，看他为别人讲解远超在校生所能接触到的魔法，观察他不知不觉地把对方引到自己想要的话题上，他总是能在对话中获得主动权，毫不费力地在试探，敌意和怀疑中游走，他真的……很危险 。

女巫离开了，Harry却没有离开的意思。“Theodore，有时间么？”Harry扭头，脸上带着公式化的微笑。

“当然有。”他试图在这样的压力下保持神情自如。

“你已经不是第一次走进干扰咒的范围了。”

“我不会说出去的，我保证。”

“我想，我是否可以邀请你加入这个小组？”对方的食指接触到了魔杖，笑容变得危险起来，明显的威胁，足以让最坚强的士兵哭泣，他的肌肉不自在地僵硬起来。

“我愿意，非常感谢。”他作出决定，以从未有过的惊人速度，毕竟，没有人会和自己的生命过不去。

…


	28. Chapter 28

于是，新的学期，一切照旧。除了自第一节课后就无视自己的snape开始用一种探究的目光看着他，除了每节黑魔法防御课上的示范，那个男人似乎迫不及待地想要证明自己从属于他，除了每周的黑魔法加课，自主空间研究，是的，自主，和小组学习等一切不同于上学期的事件，一切照旧。

考虑到Theodore对空间魔法兴趣平平，但对黑魔法有着狂热的情感，于是，在空间法术研究接近尾声的时候，Harry把重心转移到了大脑防御术上，并增加了黑魔法的学习。

当然，这个过程并不是一帆风顺的，hermione的反对则是最明显的阻力。

“harry！黑魔法是邪恶的，损伤灵魂的！”“黑魔法”这三个字像是触碰了Hermione的神经，她突然站起来，将手中的《探索：揭示空间的奥秘》摔到桌子上。

一旁的theodore露出难以捉摸的表情，如果他会闭耳塞听的话，harry敢肯定，他会这么做。

但他没有理会他，仍把自己放在领导者的姿态上，并且，所以人都会认可，这显而易见是是合理的。

“邪恶像斯莱特林一样？”他仰头，细碎的光斑打在苍白脸上，发出一声叹息，把自己的身体从高背椅上支撑起来，然后挑眉，用一种挑衅的表情看着她。

“黑魔法损伤灵魂这个说法是没有经过实验论证的，而它是强大是不容置疑的。”Harry偏头，在脸部的棱角处留下阴影，

“在战争面前，一个漂浮咒可以避免你失去生命么？”

女孩脸上极致的愤怒消失了，一种纠结的神情以肉眼可见的速度将其取而代之。她出乎意料的沉默了，长时间的，以至于他不得不用指甲敲了敲桌面，显现出恰当好处的不耐烦。

“我没有时间和你理论使用黑魔法的合理性，也没有精力告诉把黑魔法与白魔法的明确界线，这是毫无意义的，如果你不接受，那么随时可以退出。”

他把视线移回桌面，强迫自己把注意力转移到书本上，即使是暂时的，作出随意的表情，这是有必要的。

她不会离开，他确信，她好强，并且对自己认定的事情足够坚持。

“但这是学校，我们是安…”像是突然想起什么，她突然抿紧了嘴唇，露出显而易见的愧疚。

“安全？”Theodore五官扭曲了，似乎想要在嘲讽和恐惧中迅速作出选择。

“是么？”Harry的声音轻柔，带着难以抑制的危险，男孩解开自己的领带，修长苍白的指尖的深色的衬衫上翻飞，两颗纽扣下，缠绕着厚重绷带，微微渗出血色。

“我……很抱歉……我忘记了。”愧疚的情绪在身体里迅速膨胀，她看上去几乎要哭了，“拉文克劳不是以记忆力超群而著称么？恐怖事件还没有过去多长时间呢。”

“可以了，Theodore。”harry竖起手制止，“那么，欢迎回来，Hermione。”他将右手伸向对方……

…………………我是分界线…………………………………………  
各位巫师们，黑暗尽头（the end of darkness）第一册马上就要完结了，第二册会紧接着为大家展开，但由于开学的原因，显然速度回减缓，相信大家肯定会疑问

为什么voldermort开始时没有杀死harry，以及后面关于空间魔法的部分，第一卷挖的坑将会在第二卷得到回答，而第一卷结尾两人的关系将发生巨大改变，提前说明一下这个改变的诱因也是一个铺垫，不是强行ooc。


	29. Chapter 29

空间法术终于在期末考试结束前一天完成，而Harry却不是那个最兴奋的人，“快试试，Harry。”Hermione急切而尖利的声音尖锐地刺向天花板，几乎要刺穿Harry的耳膜。

他皱了皱眉，示意对方冷静下来。“我把法术从构造骨架进行解剖，现在，他理论上可以正常运行并将人的灵魂带进人们自己的空间，但还有很多显而易见的问题没有解决，例如，人们不只有一个空间。”

“不只一个？我以为就像巫师的守护神形态一样，你是说，有的人有两个空间。”对方露出了不可思议的表情，“Harry有说个是两个么？”thoedore拖起长腔，模仿起draco的咏叹调。

Harry咳嗽一声，向对方挑眉，“事实上，我所知道的，我有6个空间。”当然不只这些，他很轻易地欺骗了对方。这很公平，他向draco展示的也是6个空间，然后满意地看着两个人的下巴“掉”了下来，非笑似笑，“theodore，draco可不会这样做。”

“哦，Salazar，我相信他会这样，如果你告诉他，你知道你刚才说了什么么？，梅林知道，我见鬼的只是想吐槽一下Hermione。”

“不，事实上，他并没有试图让自己的下巴脱臼。”接着，他把重心放在手上，支撑身体翻过图书馆狭长的桌面，堪称优雅地躲过对方气急败坏的恶作剧魔咒。

……

“还有什么要问的么？”voldermort的声音轻柔而危险，崭新的龙皮短靴踩在Harry的脖颈上，在密室的烛光下发出微弱的光芒。

“食死徒与凤凰社暑假的会议。”harry的声音因为压迫而低沉。对方弯下腰，紫衫木的杖尖指向harry的心脏，“好奇心害死猫。”

Harry口袋里的备用魔杖被夺走了，黑檀木，龙心弦芯，voldermort以专业的眼光研究着魔杖，Harry的双手被无形的锁链钳制在一起，举过头顶。

“但满足使它死而复生。”（借ff语句）精妙的答案。脖颈上的压力消失了，对方移开了自己的鞋，解开钳制，转过身，修复自己断掉的鼻子，腰间的砍伤，然后清理额头上半凝结的血液。

Harry缓缓从冰冷的大理石地板上坐起，治疗脸部的划伤，砍断的肋骨和大腿撕裂的肌肉。

然后，等待对方的回答。这是他们所商定的，在决斗训练的同时商讨情报和制定计划，为了节省时间。

“年终宴会后到这里等我。”单调的命令划过，痕迹转瞬即逝。


	30. Chapter 30

考试完的几天，所以时间都空闲下来，留给小巫师享受一学期最后的时光，黑湖边随处可见不同学院学生的身影，学生们永远不会把生命浪费在室内，除了Harry。

他把自己封闭在密室，疯狂对法术反复剖析，计算，试错，分析成功可能性即代价，像是象牙塔里的偏执狂。他完全可以在假期完成它，但他不想。昨天voldermort模棱两可的回复使他惶恐不安，他可能知道什么，或者知道自己不知道什么。

就连斯莱特林获得学院杯也没有使他兴奋起来，他似乎是唯一一个没有兴致用高脚杯敲桌面的斯莱特林学生。

终于，他拖着施了空间延展咒的黑色行李箱，与voldermort一起走在学生的最前面。终于，他可以把完整的法术手稿扔进书包，把繁杂的演算过程连同平易近人的垃圾面具丢出大脑。

一道红光从身后划过，被harry用魔咒阻挡，引起一个小型爆炸，然后是学生们惊恐的尖叫与奔跑。

一道绿光，他被一双有力的手推开，只来得及看到对方惨白的手指，是voldermort。

咒语打到了他的手臂，那个恐惧的代言人就这样倒下。“呵，还真是愚蠢啊，为别人牺牲……”最终，大脑中最后的意识也被剥夺。他堕入黑暗。

一瞬间的恐慌沿着血管涌遍全身，然后是五味尽失的空虚感，可能吗？这个不惜牺牲一切的男人，居然为了一个武器而放弃了生命？这……太荒谬了……

口腔中充斥这血液的腥甜，他缓缓举起魔杖，声音低沉沙哑，几乎不像自己。学生被沸腾的魔力固定在地上，树木连根拔起，十道干脆的绿光，10个人倒在地上，失去了生命的迹象。

他抓住voldermort的手臂，握住脖颈上的黑色灵锥，回到voldermort庄园的大厅。

他将男人放在大厅中央，魔法阵上的魔文散发出红色的微光。

“所以，愿意配我赌一把么？”他握住了男人的手。

……

失重感传来，视野模糊不清，额头的伤痕开始隐隐作痛，血液被拉扯着进入魔法阵，躁动的魔力几乎要让他双脚脱离地面，口腔里充斥着血腥味，他狠狠地把对未知的不安甩出大脑，用牙齿碾压着舌尖，理智的高墙在身体的多处压力下摇摇欲坠。

繁杂的颂文从口中流出，魔法阵里溅洒的血液逐渐沸腾，灵锥在黑色的大理石地板融化，燃烧，散发出微蓝色的火焰，终于，他被拉扯入黑暗……

…

睁眼，视野逐渐清晰，深紫色的星空映入眸子，他向前方伸出手，徒劳地抓了一把空气，小拇指上的尾戒反射了亮光。

所以，终于进来了么？zero。（one~six详见Harry与draco的对话）几次尝试后，手臂的肌肉终于支撑起身体，他坐起来，靠在大理石石柱上，看着棋盘格地板边界线上绽开的彼岸花，发出一声呻.吟。

等到双腿能够站立，行走，他环视周围，不同于其他的“空间”的自然景观，这个空间有大量的人工痕迹，打磨光滑的石柱清晰地倒映出自己的身影，身体几乎与原先没有什么两样，只是原先额头上闪电形的伤痕颜色加深，周围的紫色血管清晰可见。

后颈自意识清醒后就剧烈疼痛着，大概是被异空间撕裂了，他侧身，转头，原先的羽蛇不见了，取而代之的是一个带有蝠翼的深紫色高音谱号，被荆棘和彼岸花缠绕着，散发着危险的信号。

他将手向脖颈处探去，缓缓接触到后颈的皮肤，灼痛如电流传遍全身。

他顺势躺下，双眼不聚焦的看向虚无，他太累了……

……

black坐在矮凳子上，把手臂放在膝盖上，用手捂住嘴。

几分钟前，据说已经中了索命咒并神秘失踪的voldermort突然打破霍格沃兹的防御系统，直接幻影移形到医疗翼的病床前，把他的教子安置在白色的床单上，要求见一个叫granger的女孩。

他注视着harry苍白的脸，身体像是中了石化咒。

他真的不像James。

柔顺的半长发有着明显魔法的痕迹，乌鸦黑在阳光下泛着冷蓝色的光泽，他的眼睛是紧闭的，但black知道，标准的挑眉下，他狭长的上挑眼如幽绿的深潭，封闭，绝望，危险。

高挺的鼻梁，棱角分明的脸和薄唇似乎是为数不多的与James相似的地方。他的皮肤是病态的象牙白，在阳光下薄而透明，青紫色的血管清晰可见。

一声抽泣，black抬起头来，一个打着蓝白色领带的蓬卷发女生在mcgonagall的带领下走进来，脸上带着明显的泪痕，手中抱这一摞羊皮纸。

“这是…harry的部分研究笔记，Harry说，这个…可以把人带进自己的空间。”女孩的声音因为抽泣和迟疑断断续续，voldermort用力夺过，直接在床单上演算。

显然，Harry的魔法阵是两个魔法的混合，第一个是自己去年给他的课外研究作业，可以将两人的灵魂连接在一起，以类似魂器的形式运作，不同的是，两个灵魂需要很高的契合度，并且没有主次之分，不可能逐次消灭。

第二个则是这个麻种巫师所说的，把人的灵魂拉进自己的空间。

周围是无声的，羊皮纸在粗暴的对待下发出的噪音更加明显，voldermort绝对不愿意承认，他整个下午毫无进展。

好在，终于……Harry睁开了眼。

“回来了？potter先生”voldermort攥起拳头，抑制住想要抓住对方衣领的冲动。

“你到底做了什么！回答我！”对方几乎咆哮。“把灵魂连接在一起，以把你拉回这个世界，然后进入空间。”Harry语气空白。

“代价！”

“连接不可逆。”

空气瞬间凝固，。难以呼吸，一切声音都消失了……

“好吧，这或许是最好的结果了。”对方的声音变得冷静。

事情很糟糕，并且远没有结束，但幸好，他停止了……

灵魂连接意味着什么，Harry可能不了解，但voldermort再清楚不过了，灵魂连接意味这魔力连接，人格连接，这也是voldermort当年不愿意选择这个而是选择魂器的原因，他不原因把一切绑给别人，而这件事确发生了，并且不是由自己发动的。

还真是……讽刺。

……………………我是分割线……………………

肯定有人问，伏地魔开始没有杀了哈利就算了，lord怎么会牺牲自己来救自己的武器？如果他与哈利的第一次见面是在哈利6岁的时候的话，这确实不可能。一切将在第二册揭晓(￣∇￣)


End file.
